


Undercover Heroes

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Burns, Character Death, Guns, Happy Ending, I don't do sad endings apparently okay, I swear there will be a happy ending, Mind Control, Temporary Character Death, Torture, i have no idea what else to tag it right now i'll just add more as i go..., injuries, lots of em - Freeform, point of view changes, there's a reason i'm not using the major character death warning though, yes it's one of the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 27,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting dowsed in an unknown, glowing, green liquid, the boys of One Direction find themselves changing. They've acquired new abilities- super powers. What comes next, well, let's just say the fate of the world is in their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this almost two years ago I think and I figured I might as well post it on here as well...

Harry's POV:

Who knew that one day, one stupid day could change everything. It was just a normal, well, as normal a day as it could get for us. It was a few hours before we even had to be here for soundcheck and we were exploring the venue for our next concert, something we normally do when we go to a new arena. We were walking along the back corridors when we came across a closed door. The thing was, it wasn't just a normal closed door.

"Why is that door glowing?" Niall asked, pointing to it. We walked up to the door and Louis was just about to open it when I heard voices coming from inside the room. I was about to say something when Louis grabbed the door knob and turned it. I heard scrambling inside just before Louis pulled the door open.

Inside the room was a table, with a bunch of glass bottles on top of it, and a tub, full of a cloudy, white liquid that splashed around inside. Louis raised and eyebrow and smirked, walking closer to the basin.

"What on earth is that?" Liam asked, going closer to inspect it. Louis dipped his fingers in the liquid and pulled it out, the liquid slowly dripping from his fingers.

"Not quite sure," he said, "But it looks cool." He flung the drops of liquid at Liam, who recoiled immediately.

"Ugh, Louis!" he cried, backing into the table. Several of the bottles on it fell and rolled off the table. Some fell to the ground and shattered while one bottle rolled off and hit the side of the tub, some of whatever was inside it spilling into the tub when the bottle shattered.

The liquid in the tub began to bubble and turn a bright green. It almost looked like it was glowing.

Before any of us could react, the liquid inside the tub splashed out, covering us all in the glowing green substance.

"ARRGGHH."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"EEWWW."

"FUCKING HELL!"

"GGAAHHH!"

We all cried out in surprise and backed out of the room.

"What on earth is this shit?" Louis asked, wiping some of the stuff from his eyes.

"I don't want to know," I said.

"We need to get cleaned up," Liam said, wiping some of the stuff from his face, "I really hope this stuff comes off easily."

We quickly walked out of the arena, and straight to our tour bus, which luckily for us was parked outside. 

One by one, we showered off the weird liquid, and once we were all done, we sat down in the couch and chairs around the bus.

"Okay," Liam said, sinking into one of the armchairs, "Let's just all agree to tell no one about that. I'm sure we'd be in a lot of trouble if anyone knew."

We all agreed and fell into a comfortable silence.

"I'm hungry," Niall piped up.

"Niall, you're always hungry," Liam chuckled and Niall just shrugged.

"Maybe..."

"Speaking of, I'm kinda hungry too," Louis said. As if they had practiced it, the others all looked at me at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that you're the best cook out of all of us Haz," Louis said. I sighed and got up, walking over to the counter and pulling out things from the fridge.

I was in the middle of cutting pieces of cheese when the knife I was using slipped.

"Arggh, fuck!" I cried, dropping the knife and cradling my hand close to my chest.

"Harry, you okay?" Liam asked, walking over to me. I peeked at my hand and when I saw the blood I cursed under my breath.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm good." Liam gave me a look that made it clear that he didn't believe me and he reached out to take my hand. He took one look at it before something incredible happened.

The cut, that was big and deep enough to need stitches, started healing before our eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV:

Liam and I just stared as the cut closed and healed, disappearing in seconds.

"What the hell was that?" Liam asked, seriously freaked out.

"I- I don't know," I stammered, pulling my hand back and examining it.

"What'd going on guys?" Louis asked, coming up to stand next to Liam, "Harry, what's with all the blood?" Liam had other questions on his mind.

"Harry what's going on? Why did that just happen?" he asked, "Your hand- your hand just- just fucking healed on its own, what, what the fuck was that?"

"Wait, what was that Li?" Niall asked, walking over to the counter to join us, Zayn following him, "His hand healed itself?" Liam just kept rambling. I on the other hand, was speechless. What the fuck was that?

"Harry, you cut your hand right?" Zayn asked, "Show it to us." I showed them my no cut-free hand and they just stared at it.

"I don't get it," Louis sighed, "What's going on?"

I glanced over at Liam, who was still frazzled and freaked out over what he just saw. He started to shimmer, going in and out of focus, until he completely disappeared.

"Li?!" I exclaimed.

"What?" his voice sounded, still sounding freaked out a little.

"Where- where'd you go?" I asked. There was a moment of silence.

"What are you talking about Haz?" Liam asked, "I'm right here!"

"No," Zayn breathed out, "No Li, you're not."

"Okay," Louis said, walking back to the couch, "Can somebody explain to me what the fuck is going on here? Harry's healing himself, Liam's gone invisible, what's next? I just snap my fingers and shoot flames from my hands?" Louis snapped his fingers and to his surprise, a small flame hovered over his fingers. He screamed and blew at the flame, extinguishing it.

Liam appeared, shimmering into visibility and we all just stared at each other, wondering what was going on.

"What on earth was that stuff?" Niall asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know," Liam said, "But we need to find out." He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out of the bus. We quickly followed behind him.

"Liam, what do you even plan to do?" I asked after catching up to him. He shrugged.

"We need a sample of the stuff don't we?" he said. We made our way back to the room and when we got there, we walked in... but there was nothing in the room.

"Where is it?" Liam asked, looking everywhere for some sign of the green liquid.

"I don't know," Louis said, sighing. He walked out of the room and looked around, frowning, "I don't get it. How can it just disappear?"

"Someone must have cleaned it up," Niall said. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, "Crap, guys, we're gonna be late for sound check if we don't get going right now."

We ran out of the room and started running down the hallway. I felt a gust of wind blow past me and soon, Niall had sped to the other side of the hallway. He stopped abruptly and tripped, causing him to tumble forward and skid several feet.

We all just stood there in shock for a moment, until Louis started laughing, doubling over and nearly falling to the ground from laughing so hard. Niall looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up Louis!" he called. He got up and brushed himself off, "Ah crap." He looked at his arms, which were scuffed up and bleeding, "Lou's gonna kill me for this." That's when I got an idea. Hey, if I could heal myself, maybe I could heal others...

"Could I try something Niall?" I asked, walking towards him. He nodded. I grabbed his arms and focused, putting all my thoughts and energy into trying to heal Niall's scrapes. It took a few seconds, but the scrapes began to disappear and within seconds they were gone.

"Incredible," Niall said, "Thanks Harry."

"No problem," I said, "But like you said before, we'd better hurry if we're going to make it to sound check in time. Just try to pace yourself this time though Niall." The five of us hurried to out of the corridors and to the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV:

It was after the concert and we were in our dressing room. We were all still a little freaked out about what had happened, but we were starting to accept it.

We were alone in the dressing room, just sitting down, chatting. Louis kept snapping his fingers, making the flames appear over and over again.

"I do wish that you hadn't gotten that power Louis," Liam said, watching him cautiously, "I don't exactly trust you with fire."

"I'm not going to set the place on fire Li," Louis said, "I'm not an idiot." Just as he said that, the flames spread to the rest of his hand.

"Yeah, okay," Liam said, still unconvinced, "Just... just be careful."

"Will do," Louis responded, watching in awe as the flames licked his at hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zayn watching Louis's hand, a nervous look on his face. He glanced at a water bottle on a nearby table, then back at Louis, then back to the bottle. The bottle rose up from the table, the cap popping off, and turned over on Louis's hand, just as I heard the dressing room door open.

"Hey!!" Louis said, pouting. Zayn just smiled big, maybe just glad that he had found out what he could do. I turned to look at the doorway, hoping that whoever had walked in hadn't seen anything. But no...

"What- what just happened?" Lou asked.

 

After a few minutes of Lou freaking out and a few more minutes of explaining, Lou was caught up on what happened.

"So, you all've got, what, superpowers?" she asked. We all nodded, "And it's because of that goo you guys got covered in?"

"Basically," Liam said, "We're still trying to figure out what we can all do... while still trying to hide it."

"So Harry can basically regenerate and heal others," Lou said, "Liam can turn invisible, Louis has control over fire, Niall has super speed, and Zayn just found out he can move things with his mind."

"Yep," Louis said. Lou nodded and leaned back in her chair. She shook her head, still trying to wrap her head around the idea of us having super powers. And then she asked a question that I wasn't expecting.

"Do you guys have superhero suits yet?" 

The boys and I exchanged amused looks.

"No," I said, "No we don't."

"I could help you with that."

"Feel free to help," Louis said.

"Don't really know if we're going to need to use super suits though," Liam said, "What's the point if we're hiding the powers?"

"Why not?" Louis asked, turning to Liam, "Li, we've got this great opportunity. We could do so much with these powers."

"Well yeah," Liam said, "But how could we keep it a secret if we use them out in public?"

"Masks," Louis said, "C'mon Li! We could fight crime, help people who're in trouble. You said yourself that if you weren't in the band you'd want to be a firefighter because you liked the idea of saving lives. Well, here's your chance to save lives." Liam pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. Louis nodded, knowing that Liam was sold on the idea.

"Now that that's settled," Louis said, standing up, "We should probably get back to the bus. I saw something in a movie that I wanna try, now that I can control fire and all."

"As long as you it's not in the bus," Zayn said as the rest of us stood up. Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Zayn."

"Oh really?" Zayn asked, "Before the concert, Lou was spraying your hair with hairspray and you were jumping and got some in your eyes."

"... so?" Louis said, quickly grabbing his things and walking out of the room. All of us followed him out of the room and to the bus. Louis told us to stay outside, and quickly ran inside the bus to set his things down. He soon ran back out and stood in front of us.

"Okay," he said, clapping his hands together, "If this works, you guys aren't going to want to be too close to me, so you might wanna back up."

"I think I'm actually going to go to sleep," Lou said, heading to the crew's bus, "Don't burn anything down Louis!" 

"Got it Lou!" Louis said. The rest of us backed away. Once Lou got into the bus, Louis looked around for anyone else who might be watching. He then took a deep breath and clapped his hands again. This time, his arms burst into flames. The flames started spreading over his shoulders and down his body and over his face, engulfing his whole body in flames. He then looked up and jumped...

He shot into the air like a rocket, screaming like a maniac the whole way.

"WHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Liam's POV:

"He's gonna be seen," I said quietly, looking up at Louis as he flew around the sky.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Louis yelled as he flew by.

"He's having fun," Harry said, "Let him."

Louis continued flying around. Doing a few loops before calming down a little and coming back down to the ground. He extingished his flames and smiled up at us.

"That was awesome!" he said. Harry snorted and covered his mouth, turning away from Louis before bursting into a fit of giggles. Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" Louis asked. Then he looked down and realized what Harry was laughing at, "Shit," he said, covering himself up and running into the bus before anyone else saw that he was naked.

"I guess he's gonna need a fireproof supersuit," Niall said, shaking his head and laughing. We all walked into the bus and Niall, Harry, and I sat down.

"Anyone else tired?" Zayn asked, yawning and stretching.

"Not really," I replied. Harry and Niall nodded at what I said and Zayn nodded.

"Well, I am," Zayn said, "I'm gonna head off to bed. 'Night guys."

"'Night Zayn," we chorused. Zayn walked off to the bunks and it wasn't long before we heard his snores. Niall stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the fridge, just as Louis walked over to us and sat down, now fully clothed.

"Well," Louis sighed, "Let's just hope Lou can make a fireproof supersuit so that doesn't happen again." Niall came back over to us, a bottle of water in hand.

"So what now?" he asked, "I mean, we've got these powers now, and who knows, maybe we'll discover that we have others too. But what do we do with them?"

"Did you hear any of what I said earlier?" Louis asked, turning to look at Niall, "We help people, save lives. What else are we gonna do with them?"

"We could do the opposite," Harry said. We all turned to look at him and he quickly spoke up, "Not that I'm suggesting we do, but it's a possiblity."

"I honestly don't think any of us would be capable of doing the opposite," I said, "But I agree with Louis. The only problem is how we're going to hide our identities while we're doing that."

"Masks?" Niall suggested. I shrugged.

"I suppose that could work for a little while," I said, "But someone could recognize us by our hair. You know how our fans can be, they're very observant."

"Let them make assumptions," Louis said, "It's not like we'd be out right confirming it."

"But-"

"Liam we can't exactly do much else to hide this," Louis said, "Masks it'll be."

I was going to say something else about it, but yawned instead.

"You know what," Niall said standing up and stretching, setting his water bottle down on a nearby table, "It's late, I'm tired, and we've got a signing tomorrow. Let's just go to bed and tomorrow after the signing we'll talk about this more, with Zayn and Lou." He started to walk towards the bunks.

"Wait, Niall," Louis said, looking at the water bottle, "The water bottle wasn't frozen when you got it was it?"

"No," Niall answered, "Why?"

"Because it is now." Louis picked up the water bottle and tossed it to Niall. Louis was right, the water inside the bottle was frozen solid.

"What the...?" Niall furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at us.

"Looks like you've got another power," Harry said, standing up and stretching, "Let's deal with it in the morning though."

With that, the three of us headed off to the bunks.

 

Harry's POV:

"Harry, wake up mate, we gotta go to the signing."

I turned over in the bunk and glared at Liam.

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up. C'mon I don't wanna be late."

I just sighed, turned back over in the bunk, and closed my eyes.

I heard some whipsering and muttering from Liam and one of the others, and before I could think anything of it, cold water splashed over me and I sat up abruptly, hitting my head on the top of the bunk.

"OWW!"

"Sorry Haz," Niall said, "But we gotta get going."

I got off the bunk, still pretty pissed off, and stormed off to get ready. When I was done, the five of us were rushed out of the bus and off to the mall for the signing. 

When we got there, the signing was like any other we'd done. We greeted the fans and chatted with them a little before they had to move down the line.

We were about thirty minutes into the signing when I heard something. I wasn't sure if I was just hearing things or not, but I was sure I heared a muffled scream. I looked around at the others, who hadn't seemed to notice anything. I heard it again and I was sure I wasn't just hearing things. I got Paul's attention and asked him if we could take a quick break and as soon as he said we could, I stood up and practically ran to where I heard the scream.

I walked up the stairs and past the upstairs shops. It was eerily quiet up here and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked down every hallway I walked past, looking for the source of the scream.

I had almost gotten to the end to the row of shops and there was one more hallway left. As quietly as I could, I walked to it and peeked around the corner.

There were two people, a girl and a guy, in the hallway. The guy had his hand over the girl's mouth and the girl's screams were being stiffled. She bit his hand and he cursed, taking his hand from her mouth. She managed to push him away from her and attempted to get away from the guy, but he recovered quickly and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back to him.

"Just let me go!" she cried.

"Not a chance," he said. I couldn't watch anymore.

"She said let her go," I said, stepping around the corner. Both of them looked up at me and the guy laughed.

"And what're you gonna do pretty boy?" the guy asked. I started walking towards the two of them.

"I don't wanna cause any trouble," I said, "Just let her go." The guy rolled his eyes and pushed the girl to the side, her back hitting the wall. He started walking towards me, until he was right in my face.

"You didn't answer my question pretty boy," he said. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted me up so that I was dangling off the ground. I tried to pry his hands from my shirt but he wasn't about to let go, "What're you gonna do?" I heard fast footsteps coming and I smirked.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything," I said as I turned my head to where the footsteps were coming from, "But my friends might." The guy just laughed again.

"What friends?" he asked.

"Them," I said, motioning to the four boys who had just turned the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV:

The guy looked to the other boys, who were just seeing what was going on.

"Let him go man," Liam said, "We don't wanna hurt you."

"Ah fuck you guys," the guy said, "This is between me and him."

"Not anymore," Louis said, clicking his fingers, his hand bursting into flames, "You're gonna have to deal with us now." The guy's grip on my shirt loosened and I was able to get my shirt out of his grasp. I kicked at his legs and the guy fell to the ground. The guy quickly scrambled away from me and to his feet, running away and out of sight.

"Harry, what the fuck happened?" Louis asked, extinguishing his hand. Liam mumbled something about going to check for security cameras before he walked off down the hallway. I ignored Louis's question and turned to the girl, who still had her back to the wall, staring at Louis like he was an alien.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her. She glanced at me, and then back to Louis, without saying a word. I sighed and asked her another question, "What's your name, love?" She looked at me again.

"Zelda," she said.

"Zelda?" Niall asked, "Like the video game?" Zelda nodded.

"Do you know who that guy was?" I asked and she nodded.

"He's a classmate," she said, "This happens all the time, it's really nothing..."

"That's not nothing," Louis said, "You should-" He was cut off by Paul calling for us to come back to the signing. Louis sighed, "Listen, come with us and we'll talk after the signing okay?" Zelda looked a little confused but agreed anyways. Liam came back, having confirmed that there weren't any cameras around, and we headed back to the signing, Zelda following us.

When the fans caught a glimpse of her, some of them immediately began calling out insults, while the others only screamed louder. Paul came up to us and looked at Zelda.

"Who's-"

"We'll explain later," Louis said, "Can you just make sure she's okay until the signing's over?" Paul nodded and we went back to the table.

 

Once the signing was finished, Paul and the other security guards led the five of us and Zelda to the bus. We normally wouldn't do this, just bring some random girl who we only met an hour ago onto the bus, but this was different. She'd seen Louis's power, we couldn't just let her go and tell everyone.

Liam was the last one in the bus and he closed the door. We all sat around the bus and there was an awkward silence as we all waited for one of us to start talking.

"Okay," Liam said, "You seem surprisingly calm about all this Zelda..."

"About what?"

"About- about all of this! The fact that you were nearly beaten by a classmate, the fact that you saw Louis's hand burst into flames, the fact that you've been thrown insults by our fans, just- by all of it!!" Zelda shrugged.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm being calm about it. Freaking out isn't going to solve anything so there's no need." Liam just stared at her for a moment, then nodded slowly, accepting her answer.

"Okay," he said, "Have you done anything about what that guy does? Like, have you told anyone about it?" Zelda nodded.

"I have," she said, "But nothing gets done to stop it from happening, so I just do my best to ignore it."

"That's just bullshit," Liam said, getting angry now, "Why the fuck-"

"Liam..." Louis warned, cutting him off, "Calm down..."

"I just- that's bullshit, someone should be doing something about it!!" Liam exclaimed. He was always protective of the fans. He took it personally whenever one of them cried or when one was upset, even if it wasn't his fault. But when he found fans that got bullied, he was extra protective. He knew what it was like to get bullied and he knew what it felt like, he'd never wish it on even his worst enemy.

"I've gotten used to it," Zelda shrugged, "I didn't have a choice." Liam paused for a moment before getting up and walking off to the bunks.

"Sorry about him," Louis said a few seconds after Liam left, "He's just been in your place before." Zelda nodded, understanding, "We know you'll probably need to go soon, but we need to cover one thing first. You saw my hand burst into flames and not get burned, so I'm guessing you've put two and two together and you know about the powers..." Zelda nodded again, "You won't tell anyone, will you...?" Zelda shook her head immediately.

"Never," she said, smiling, "It's freaking awesome that you've got powers. And you can do so much with them, so why would I ruin that? Plus, let's be completely honest, who's really gonna believe me?" Zelda stood up and sighed, "I really do have to get going though. Thank you Harry, for helping me." We all stood up and said our goodbyes before Zelda headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Liam said, walking from the bunks to meet Zelda, "Listen, if you're ever having any problems at school or if it's getting to be too much for you, I want you to call me okay?" He handed her a piece of paper and she took it, "Don't think that you're bothering me, because you won't be okay? If I don't answer right away, I'll call you back okay?" Zelda nodded, smiling. Liam hugged her quick before she left.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV:

It was the next day and, thankfully, we didn't have anything to do. This gave us an excuse to figure out some things. For example, learning to control our powers.

We were able to find a gym to work at. Lou was the only other person besides us in the gym and there were security guards at the doors to make sure no one came in. We didn't want to have to explain to another person why Louis was on fire or why things were flying around the room.

"Okay," Liam said, clapping his hands, "How do we plan on doing this?"

"Just go with what we know I guess," Louis said, "Zayn should practice picking up things with his telekinesis, Liam, you should learn how not to go invisible when under stress, Harry, I think you've pretty much mastered your power, just heal us if we end up getting hurt, Niall, it seems as though you've got two powers, so work on the water and ice powers then."

"What about you?" Niall asked him.

"Honestly, I think it's safer if I don't practice," Louis said, "I don't wanna set the building on fire on accident."

"Wow, very responsible Louis," I said. He just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. If word gets out that I was responsible for once, just keep in mind that I can burn you." Liam, Zayn, and Niall went off to practice, while Louis and I went to stand by Lou.

"Hey boys," she said.

"Hey Lou," Louis and I said in unison.

"You still up for making the superhero suits?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm getting Caroline to help me." Louis and I exchanged wide eyed looks before looking back at Lou, "No, I didn't tell her! I wouldn't do that to you boys. She just thinks that the suits will be for a photo shoot, but when word gets out that there are five superheroes fighting crime, she's bound to put two and two together. You'll have to tell her eventually."

"That should be interesting," Louis said, "We're also probably gonna have to tell Paul eventually too. He is head of security and our tour manager after all." We watched as Zayn made a few objects fly around the room at once. One weight had started flying towards Liam and Liam had no idea. Zayn saw that it was heading for Liam and stopped controlling the items, but with the momentum the weight had was built up, and it kept going.

"Liam, watch out!"

Liam turned his head and saw the weight come flying at him, lifting his hand up to attempt to block the weight. A glowing, blue shield materialized in front of Liam and the weight hit it, disintegrating on contact. Liam pulled his hand back and cried out in surprise, jumping and going invisible again.

"Holy crap!" his disembodied voice said.

"You okay Liam?" Zayn asked, walking over to where Liam was standing... somewhere...

"Yeah," Liam breathed out, "Jesus Christ that scared me!"

"I'm so sorry Liam," Zayn apologized, "I thought it would just stop when I let go of it-"

"It’s fine Zayn," Liam said, "No one got hurt."

“You know what,” Louis said, walking towards the others and I followed him, “Maybe it’d be a better idea for us to work one at a time on the powers.” The rest of us agreed and we went on to decide whose powers we would work on first. It was finally decided that Niall would practice first and he went into the middle of the room.

“I’m gonna need some help,” Niall said, “Zayn could you move that above my head?” Niall pointed to a nearby water bottle and Zayn levitated it. The top popped off and Zayn tipped the water bottle over.

Niall held his hand out and a blue frost spluttered from his hands, only to disappear a second later. The water splashed over Niall’s head and he stood there for a moment with his eyes closed.

“Damnit,” he said.

“See?” Louis laughed, “This is why we’re practicing. So this doesn’t happen in a real life situation.”

“Louis since when is all this a real life situation?” Liam asked, rolling his eyes, “I mean really, what other real life superheroes do you know of?”

“Good point there Liam, but still.” I tossed a towel to Niall and he threw the towel over his head, trying to dry off as much as he could.

“Let’s try that again,” Niall said, throwing the towel to the side, “But just don’t pour it on my head this time?” Zayn levitated another water bottle and popped off the cap, moving it so that it hovered just before Niall’s head. He tipped it over again and Niall held out his hand, the blue frost coming from his palm. The water spilled from the bottle and when it touched Niall’s blue frost, it froze and fell to the ground, shattering on contact. Niall smiled.

“Yes!” We heard the door handle turning and we all turned to look at the door. Zayn dropped the bottle and it hit the ground just as the door opened.

“Hey boys,” Paul said as he stepped into the room, “Everything okay in here? You guys look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“Yeah we’re good,” Liam said quickly. Paul raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

“Okay…” he said, “Anyways, you guys need to get back to the bus, we’re making detour stops for promotions for the new album.” We nodded and gathered our things. I looked over at Lou and she smiled at me before leaving the gym.

“The five of you are going to different places,” Paul said, “Except for you Niall, you’re going to be promoting some new tablet.”

“Why just me?” Niall asked, swinging his gym bag over his shoulder. Paul just shrugged.

“The company asked for you specifically,” Paul said, “Don’t know why but management thinks it’s a good idea, so you’re going.” Niall nodded as the rest of us slung our gym bags over our shoulders, “C’mon boys, let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

Niall’s POV:

The bus drove us to the airport and dropped us off. Harry’s plane left first, he was heading to L.A. for radio interviews and meeting up with some actress to stir up some rumors. Hey, any publicity is good publicity to management.

Louis’s plane left second. He was headed to New York for some TV interviews. After that, he’d be able to fly his girlfriend out to New York and spend some time with her.

Zayn’s plane left third. He was being flown to London for a couple interviews here and there and to spend some time with Perrie. Yes, they really were a couple and they really did love each other, but that didn’t mean both our management and Little Mix’s management didn’t take advantage of Zayn and Perrie’s relationship to promote both of our bands.

Liam left just before I did. He was headed to Chicago, again, for interviews. After that, he’d have a few days off.

I was the last one to leave the airport. I was being flown to… well I didn’t know where I was going. No one would tell me. No one would tell me what I would be doing when I got there either.

I was led outside to the plane and as I stepped up to board I looked behind me at Paul and Preston, one of the other security guards.

“Is one of you coming with or…?”

“No,” Paul said, shaking his head, “Where you’re going they’ll have security for you in case something happens.” I nodded slowly and got on the plane. It was a private plane, and while I thought someone from the company who made the tablet would be on board to explain to me what I’d be doing when we landed, there was no one on board but an attendant and the pilot.

I gave up on trying to figure out what I’d have to do and just tried to get comfortable enough in the seat to take a small nap, which really wasn’t that hard, the seats were comfy. Soon enough, I’d drifted off to sleep.

 

“Mr. Horan.” I was being shaken away and peeled my eyes open and looked around. The attendant was standing next to my seat, “Mr. Horan, we’ll be landing in a minute or two.”

“M’kay,” I said, “Um, this might sound a bit strange, but where are we landing?” The attendant just smiled and walked away to sit down and buckle up for landing. I sighed and buckled up.

When the plane landed, I grabbed my things and walked to the exit. I definitely didn’t expect to be where we were when I stepped off the plane.

The plane had landed on a normal runway and all. But there was literally nothing else in sight. No distinct landmarks or buildings. Just green grass and rolling hills.

Waiting for me in front of the plane were two men, dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses; they looked as if they had walked straight off the screen of a Men in Black movie. I walked over to them and one of them looked down at me.

“Niall Horan?” I nodded, “Follow me please.” He walked forward and I followed him, the second guy following behind me. I had no clue where we were going. I mean, where was there to go? There weren’t any buildings anywhere!!

We walked off the end of the runway and into the grass.

“Erm… where are we going?” I asked the guy in front of me. He didn’t answer. I looked back at suit guy number two, “Can you tell me?” Again, silence. I huffed and just kept following.

In a minute or two, we reached what looked like a wooden pole in the ground, that was far away enough from the runway to not be seen.

We stopped and guy number one grabbed the top of the pole and flipped it open. The top of the pole had covered a button, that suit guy number one pressed and covered up once again. Just moments later, the ground rose. Or rather, the ground we were standing on sunk into the ground around it.

“What the fuck…”

I looked down at my feet and the grass we stood on flickered and disappeared, revealing a metal plate. I looked around us and I started to feel nervous when I saw we were descending in a hollow glass tube. Outside the tube I saw machines and offices and workers doing, well, work.

Unfortunately for me, the tube wasn’t that big. I just closed my eyes and took deep breaths to try and keep my claustrophobia under control.

_Don’t get stuck, don’t get stuck, for the love of God and all that is holy please don’t get stuck._

The lift came to a stop and I opened my eyes when I heard a door open.

“Follow us Mr. Horan,” suit guy number one said. I heaved my bag higher up on my shoulders and followed them down a hallway towards a set of double doors. Each of the suit guys grabbed one of the door handles and pushed the door open.


	8. Chapter 8

Niall’s POV:

The door’s opened to a very… expensive looking room. It wasn’t fancy per say, but it looked really cool.

“This is where you’ll be staying while you’re here Mr. Horan,” suit guy number one said, “Please stay here until you hear a knock at the door.” And with that, the suited guys closed the door and I was left to look at the room. It was big, I mean seriously big. On one side of the room was a flat screen TV that took up over half the wall. Underneath it on shelves were numerous video game consoles, some I’d never even see before, and on either side of the shelves were DVD racks completely filled with DVDs and video games. On the other side of the room was a large bed, a table with two chairs on both ends, a counter with plates, utensils, and a microwave, and a refrigerator.

I dropped my bag on the bed and turned to look at the window. The room was underground but the window had the view of hills in Ireland. I got my phone from my bag and when I turned it on I saw that I had texts from the others.

Haz: _i saw this crisp that kinda looked like your face. just thought i’d tell ya_  
Z: _hey ni, i’m about to do an interview so i don’t have long, i just wanted to know how your flight went_  
Tommo: _well this isn’t this just a blast_ -_-  
Li: _hey niallerrr! any idea where you r yett?_

I sent quick messages to Zayn ( _slept through most of it but it was ok i guess_ ) and Louis ( _i know right, i seriously don’t even know where i am yet, and i’ve landed here!!_ ) and a simple “ _wut_ ” to Harry. I ended up texting Liam back and forth for a little while.

N: _honestly, i have no idea where i am. oh and the place i’m staying? ITS UNDERGROUND_

L: _wut do u mean its underground?_

N: _i mean it’s LITERALLY underground, the lift ride down was torture…_

L: _that’s weird, and you don’t know where it is?_

N: _seriously not a clue. when the plane landed all there was was the runway and hills. no buildings, no trees, no nothing_

L: _huh… well i don’t know then. do you at least know what this company you’re doing promoting for is?_

N: _not a clue. no one’s told me a thing_

L: _hmm… maybe you’ll find out soon._

There was a knock on the door and I set my phone down. I got up, walked to the door, and opened it.

“Niall,” the man at the door said, “It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and I shook it.

“Um, hi,” I said.

“May I?” the man said, motioning to the room. I stepped aside and the man walked in.

“You like the room?” he asked, “I made sure that you’d be staying in this room while you’re here. It’s the best room in the facility.”

“Yeah,” I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets, “Yeah it’s great.”

“That’s good to hear.” The man sat down at the table and motioned for me to sit down at the other end. Once I sat down, he started talking again, “I probably should’ve mentioned before, I’m Nathan Tech, president and CEO of this company. I’m sure you have some questions for me right?”

“Yeah,” I said, nodding.

“Well Niall,” Nathan said, leaning back in his chair, “Ask away.”

“Okay,” I started, “Well, first of all where are we?”

“A private island,” Nathan said, “Mine to be exact. I didn’t want my company to be just anywhere, just anywhere wouldn’t be very secure considering the technology we have here. Too much of a risk of it getting stolen.”

“And what is your company?”

“X Tech,” Nathan replied, “Here we make everything from machinery to computers to video games.”

“And I’m here to help you promote a new tablet, right?”

“Yes you are,” Nathan said, sitting forward again, “We mostly just want you to try it out. Maybe tweet some good things about it. Just help it get some good press before we release it in a few months.”

“Okay,” I said, “Sounds simple enough.”

“Good,” Nathan said, “Are those all the questions you had?”

“Pretty much I think,” I said. Nathan smiled and stood up.

“And I think that’s all you need to know now,” he said as I stood up as well, “Tomorrow we’ll have you test out and use the tablet. We’re even gonna give you one for you to use as long as you don’t let anyone else use it until it’s released.”

“Alright,” I said, “And you really don’t have to give me one.”

“I insist,” Nathan said, “With your help in promoting the tablet, sales are gonna go through the roof. So it’s the least we could do.” Nathan walked towards the door and paused to talk again, “If you’re hungry, feel free to tell the fridge what you want.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Yeah, cool isn’t it? Just tell the fridge what you want and it’ll make it for you. We developed that a few years back and decided it was too… foreign to sell to the public. But anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow Niall.”


	9. Chapter 9

Niall’s POV:

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I sighed and turned to look at the clock on the side table. It was only five in the morning.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then quickly slipped a shirt on and went to open the door.

“Good morning Niall,” Nathan said, smiling and looking like he’d been awake for hours, “If you could get dressed and come join me for breakfast and then we’ll let you try out the tablet, sound good?”

“Uh, yeah,” I said, stifling a yawn. Nathan smiled a little.

“I’m sorry to wake you up this early Niall,” he said, “But the more time you have to test out the tablet, the better.”

“No, it’s okay,” I said, “That’s what I’m here for.” Nathan gave a little nod and walked away. I closed the door and got properly dressed and when I opened the door, there was a guard outside.

“Um…”

“Follow me Mr. Horan,” the guard said, then started walking forward. I followed him as he walked and after a few turns we ended up in a dining room.

“There you are Niall,” Nathan said as he turned looked up from the table when he was eating his breakfast, “Go on and get a plate and get some breakfast.” I walked forward to the table where there were numerous breakfast foods laid out on the table. I took an empty plate and just put a donut and hashbrown on the plate. Nathan motioned for me to sit down next to him and I sat down in the chair on his right.

“Again, sorry for waking you up so early Niall,” he said, “Eat up, then I’ll take you on a quick tour of the company before you test out the tablet.” I nodded and took a bite of the donut. Nathan and I sat in awkward silence while we ate. It wasn’t long before I’d finished and while Nathan kept eating I looked around the room.

The dining room table was long, stretching from one end of the room to the other, chairs lining the sides and a chair at each end. There was a double door on the left side of the room and the door I’d come through was at the opposite end of the room.

Nathan had finished eating and we left the room and Nathan led me on a tour of the company. He showed me rooms filled with new gadgets, things that I’d only seen in dreams or in spy and superhero movies. There was a room with eReaders that were see through and computers with see through touch screen monitors. Another room had a 3D interactive holograph and some other machine that I had no idea what it was even used for.

We’d been walking around for about an hour when we walked past another set of double doors. Nathan had shown me every room we walked past so I was a little curious as to why we weren’t going into this one.

“Nathan,” I said, “What about this room?” I pointed to the doors and Nathan turned to see what I was talking about. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head.

“You don’t want to know what’s in there,” Nathan said, “Trust me, it’d be better if we didn’t go in there.” I nodded slowly, believing what Nathan said but growing suspicious. What could be in that room that was so bad? Nathan turned around and we continued walking.

“We should head over to have you try out the tablet,” Nathan said, “You’re going to love it, you know those eReaders you saw? It’s looks like that only it can do so much more. If you like it I can probably pull some strings and let you take it back on tour with you.”

“That’s very nice Nathan,” I said, “But you don’t have to-”

“It’s nothing,” Nathan said, “You could probably spread the word about the tablet easier if you brought one with you.” I nodded, not bothering to say anything else on the subject.

Nathan led me to a room that just looked like a living room. There was a couch in the middle of the room with a table right in front of it.

“Stay here and get comfortable,” Nathan said, “I’ll be right back with the tablet.” He left the room and I sat down on the couch. It was only a minute before Nathan came back with a clear tablet in hand.

“Here you go Niall,” Nathan said, handing me the tablet, “I hope you enjoy it.” He left the room again and I was left alone. I looked down at the tablet and noticed the power button on the top. I pressed it and the screen glowed bright white. Before anything else loaded, I heard a click and then a picture of my face came up on screen. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around, before looking back at the tablet. What the-

A green beam went from the bottom of the tablet’s screen to the top and back down, like it was scanning the picture and then the screen blurred and went fuzzy before patterns appeared on the screen.

… and I couldn't remember much else after that.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry’s POV:

~ Four Days Later ~

I’d finished my part of the promoting and I was now free to do what I wanted to for the last two days that I’d be here in L.A. Ed was in L.A. for promotion as well so I met up with him and tagged along.

After a couple of his radio interviews, Ed and I headed to the children’s hospital. Ed had this idea a couple days back about visiting the patients and just trying to cheer them up and I thought that it’d be a good idea to do the same. I got to the first room where a patient, a little girl with a weak heart, lay watching a superhero movie.

Since I left for L.A., I hadn’t really thought about our powers all that much, but now that I’d remembered, I had an even better idea than just trying to cheer up the kids. The little girl noticed me and her whole face lit up.

“Harry Styles?”

“Hi love,” I said, smiling back at her, “What’s your name?”

“Cinder,” she said. Her parents sat at her side, smiling at how happy their daughter was at the moment.

I sat in the room, talking to her for a bit, when she asked if she could have a picture with me. Her mom grabbed her camera and I put my arm around Cinder, putting all my energy into healing her as her mom took the picture.

It was the same for most of the kids I visited. If they wanted a picture with me I healed them then, and if they didn’t I’d hug them before I left and healing them then. By the time Ed had found me and said that it was time to leave I was exhausted from the effort, but it was completely worth it.

Ed dropped me back at my hotel and we said our goodbyes as he was going back to the UK a day before I was. I headed inside and up to my room, unlocking and opening the door just as my phone went off. I unlocked it and opened a text message from Liam.

LiLi: _heyy haz, have you heard from niall??_

I furrowed my eyebrows and texted back.

H: _ermm… no? was he supposed to text or call me or something?_

L: _no no i just haven’t heard from in in four days. m just a lil worried is all_

H: _i’m sure he’s fine li, he’s testing out that tablet right? maybe he’s just gotten addicted to the thing_

L: _he hasn’t even tweeted though… idk i just have a bad feeling_

H: _well, we’ll be seeing him in a couple days right? i’ll bet you he’ll be glued to the tablet as soon as he has the chance_

L: _you think they’ll let him have one?_

H: _li, this is niall we’re talking about, since when doesn’t niall get what he wants. even when he hasn’t asked for something people’ll just give him what he wants. it’s the irish charm i tell ya_

L: _you’ve got a point there I guess._

H: _when don’t i?_

L: _plenty of times haz, plenty of times_

H: _oh shut up, what you been up to by the way? having fun in chicago?_

L: _man, chicago’s amazing, wish i could stay here longer. what about you? l.a. treating you well?_

H: _yeah, finished with promotions and hung out with ed today, we visited a children’s hospital_

L: _… harry… please tell me you didn’t_

H: _didn’t what_

L: _Harry. You didn’t heal anyone did you?_

H: ……

L: _HARRY_

H: _whaaattt i couldn’t just not do anything they’re just kids li they didn’t deserve what they were going thru_

L: _i’m not saying that what you did was wrong, but won’t people start, oh, you know, ASKING QUESTIONS WHEN A BUNCH OF KID ARE JUST MAGICALLY HEALED OF ILLNESSES THAT IM SURE SOME OF THEM HAVE HAD FOR YEARS_

H: _liiiiiiiiiii_

L: _damnit harry just… don’t do something like that again, jesus christ did you even think it through before you did that_

H: _not really i guess_

L: _just… just be more careful okay haz. you don’t want to get found out_

H: _alright, i’ll see you in a couple days. and don’t worry about niall, i’m sure he’s fine_

L: _see you in a couple haz, and i hope so_

I backed out of the conversation with Liam and pulled up my last conversation with Niall.

Nialler: _wut_

I typed up a quick message and sent it.

H: _hey niall, how’s the tablet testing going? finally figure out where you are yet?_

N: _It is going great Harry. It is really fun and cool. And I am at some company called X Tech._

I blinked. Okayyy… at least Niall responded to the text, but, he never texts like this… with proper grammar and stuff. Huh, weird.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry’s POV:

~ Two Days Later ~

I’d just gotten off the flight and was almost to the arena we were playing at. I’d had a group text with the boys (minus Niall… maybe he just forgot to charge his phone or it was off or something) and the four of us had decided that it was about time to tell Caroline and Paul about the powers. I mean, better to hear it from us than to, I don’t know, hear it from Lou? Come up with it on their own? I don’t know, but we needed to tell them as soon as possible.

The car pulled around the back of the arena to where with bus was and the driver stopped. I got out of the car, grabbed my bags from the back and headed into the bus.

“Niall… Niall… Niall… NIALL… GET OFF THAT DAMN THING.”

“Erm, hello to you too?” I said, heading back to the bunks.

“Hi Haz,” Louis said, turning to glance at me before turning back to Niall, who was focused on a tablet he was holding. I put my bags down on my bunk and headed back.

“Where’re Zayn and Liam?” I asked.

“Zayn’ll be back from the airport soon,” Louis said, “And Liam’s gone to tell Caroline and Paul that we need to have a band meeting, plus two today. NIALL, LOOK AT ME.” Niall ignored him, glued to the tablet. I furrowed my eyebrows and waved my hand in front of Niall’s face. He didn’t move, didn’t even blink.

“Huh…”

The bus door opened and Lou and Liam walked in.

“Okay, we’re gonna tell Paul and Caroline after the show tonight,” Liam said, “But we should probably figure out how to do it best so we don’t freak them out.

“Easy, just tell them exactly what happened,” Louis said. Liam groaned.

“And if they don’t believe that, which they probably won’t, then what?”

“Then… FLAME ON!” Louis’s hands burst into fire and Louis laughed maniacally. Lou and Liam exchanged a look before turning back to Louis.

“Okayyy,” Liam said, “Let’s call that plan B.” The door opened again and Zayn walked in.

“Hey, guys.”

“Hi Zayn,” we all said (except Niall). Zayn walked to the bunks and came back with a bottle of water and an iPad.

“Oh not you too,” Louis groaned. Zayn gave Louis a confused look.

“What?”

“Niall’s fucking glued to that new fucking tablet, the Xpad or the Tech Tablet or whatever the fuck it is, don’t go on that iPad right now, please.” Zayn glanced at Niall and sighed.

“Yeah, okay fine.” Zayn went to put the iPad away, “Let’s go and explore the arena then, see if there are any good places to hide from Paul.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Louis said, “Come on let’s go.” Louis, Liam, and I started heading for the door.

“Niall, aren’t you coming?” Zayn asked. Niall didn’t answer, he just kept staring at the screen. Louis groaned loudly.

“That’s it,” he said, “Give me the fucking tablet.” He walked over to Niall and grabbed the tablet from his hands. Niall looked up and the look on his face should’ve been a warning for what was about to happen.

“Hey!”

“No,” Louis said, “You always come with us to look around the arena before a show and you’re not going to skip out on it because of a fucking tablet. Come on, let’s go.” Niall got up from his seat and before any of us could do anything, Niall shot ice from his hands and iced the floor under Louis’s feet, making him slip and fall on his back, letting go of the tablet and sending it skidding across the floor. Liam, Zayn, Lou, and I stood in stunned silence as we watched Niall walk up to Louis, grab the collar of his shirt and pull him up into a sitting position.

“Don’t do that again,” Niall snarled, “Got it?” Louis nodded, fast and wide eyed and Niall let him go, waving a hand over the patch of ice, turning it into water, before walking over to the tablet, picking it up, and walking into the bunks.

We all stayed in a moment of silence.

“What the fuck just happened?”

“That’s not Niall,” I said, “There’s no way that’s Niall, I refuse to believe it.”

“What happened while he was at that company?” Liam asked, “What did they do to him?”

“I don’t know,” Louis said, getting up from the floor, “But whatever happened, it has to do with that tablet.”

“We’ll figure it out later okay?” Zayn said, “Let’s just, let’s go and walk around the arena without Niall and just… let’s just deal with it after the concert.”


	12. Chapter 12

Harry’s POV:

The concert went surprisingly smooth considering the circumstances.

To be honest, we were all a bit scared of Niall after what had happened. We were scared that we’d have to tear the tablet from his hands to get him on stage, but when it was time to go on stage, Niall put the tablet down and acted like his normal self.

On stage, Niall seemed distracted. Whenever he talked, he talked about the tablet and how cool it was. Louis looked slightly worried whenever he talked about the tablet and I could see why. If the tablet had done this to Niall, Niall was basically selling the tablet to the fans. If the fans bought the tablet and it did the same thing to them… I didn’t really wanna think about what would happen.

By the time the concert was over, we’d had to interrupt Niall from talking several times and had received several confused and annoyed looks from Niall. After we’d left the stage, Niall immediately went back to the tablet and glued himself to the screen again.

“Let’s talk to Paul and Caroline first,” Liam said, “Then we’ll deal with Niall and the tablet.”

We found Paul and Caroline quick enough. They were waiting for us on the bus, along with Lou. Paul had asked where Niall was and to answer his question, Niall walked in, staring down at the tablet and walked to the bunks. Paul raised an eyebrow and pointed at Niall, going to ask a question.

“We’ll explain what’s going on with him, but we need to tell you something first.”

“Okay,” Paul said, “Just tell me none of you got a girl pregnant.”

“No-”

“Did something illegal?”

“No-”

“Okay, I’ll be fine with whatever you guys tell me as long as it isn’t either of those.” Lou had her hand over her mouth, stifling laughter.

“Erm, well you see…” We explained what happened at the last arena we’d been at. From the green goo, to the powers, to Lou finding out. Paul and Caroline sat in silence as we talked and for a bit longer once we’d finished. Paul was the first one to talk.

“This is a joke isn’t it?” he asked, “It’s a joke. Not one of your better ones, but it’s a joke.” Liam sighed and looked at Louis, who was looking at him pointedly.

“Fine Louis, do plan B.” Louis smirked and his hands burst into flames and Caroline screamed and Paul stared open mouthed. Louis extinguished his hands and we waited for the two of them to react.

“Well…” Paul said, “That’s- just- … so it’s not a joke.”

“Nope,” Louis said, “It’s not.”

“And all of you have powers.”

“Yep.” Paul nodded.

“And what does that have to do with what’s going on with Niall?” We explained our theory to Paul and he nodded while Caroline continued to stay silent.

“So the tablet has, what, possessed him or something?”

“That’s what we think.” Paul nodded.

“Did you ever consider trying to destroy the tablet?” We looked at each other.

“That might actually work,” I said. Louis smirked and walked to the bunks. It was a minute before we heard Niall yelling.

“LOUIS WHAT DID I TELL YOU, DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?” Louis came running out from the bunk area.

“Hold him off!” he yelled, “I’ll have this destroyed in a flash!” He ran outside and I turned to see Niall storming from the bunks and I did the first thing I could think of and pushed Niall back from the door. To my surprise, Niall went flying backwards and crashed onto the floor on the other side of the bus. I stared wide eyed at him, laying on the floor and not getting up.

“Fuck…” I murmured, “I- I didn’t even push that hard, I-” I rushed over to Niall, everyone but Louis right behind me. Niall lay on the floor in between the bunks, unconscious.

“Niall? Niall, wake up.”

“Harry, move.” Paul came up from behind me and picked Niall up, bringing him to the sofa.

“I’m sorry,” I said, “I didn’t mean to I didn’t even know I-”

“Haz,” Liam said, grabbing my shoulders, “We’re not blaming you okay. It was an accident, we get that.” I heard the door open and Louis speak.

“Done! It’s been melted and rolled into a ball and- whoa, what happened to him?” I felt a surge of guilt and Zayn, Liam, and I walked back out to the others.

“I accidentally found out I have super strength,” I said.

“Awesome.”

“No!” I yelled, “Not ‘awesome’! I could’ve killed him why isn’t anyone mad at me like you should be?!?”

“Haz?” I turned to look at Niall and saw that he was awake, looking at me, “Why’re you yelling?”

“Niall,” Liam said, walking over to him, “You okay?”

“Uh, yeah,” Niall said, blinking, “How’d I get here?”

“Harry accidentally found out he had super strength and pushed you away so that you wouldn’t try and kill Louis,” Liam said. Niall blinked again and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What- no, I meant how’d I get on the bus? Last thing I remember I was back at X Tech and the tablet did something weird and… hey, where’s the tablet?”

“Right here,” Louis said, holding up a blackened ball of melted plastic and metal, “You’re welcome.”


	13. Chapter 13

Harry’s POV:

We filled Niall in on what’d happened since he first turned on the tablet and I’d healed him, just to be sure he wasn’t hurt. Niall got mad.

“Fucking asshole,” he said, “Nathan tricked me, the fucking bastard.”

“Head of X Tech?” Liam guessed. Niall nodded.

“So what is this thing?” Louis asked, tossing the melted tablet from one hand to the other, “Some kind of mind control device? A brain washer?”

“I don’t know,” Liam said, “But whatever it is, it’s going to be released worldwide in three months.”

“What is Nathan even trying to accomplish with these tablets?” Niall asked, “I mean, what’s the point?” I thought for a moment.

“There are ads for the tablet right?” I asked, “I remember seeing one earlier… hang on.” I walked towards the bunks and stopped in front of mine. I opened my bag and searched through it before pulling out my laptop and looking up the X Tech tablet. I walked back out to the others and showed them the ad that came up.

“X Tech,” I started, “Taking over the world one step at a time.”

“You don’t really think that slogan can be taken literally do you?” Liam asked, not looking like he believed what he was saying. It was a bit out there, but it made sense.

“It makes sense,” I said, “I mean, who would make a tablet that takes over someone’s mind without planning to do something with it. It’s a bit out there, I know that, but the slogan can’t be a coincidence.” Everyone was silent for a bit before someone spoke up.

“I hate to say it,” Louis said, “But I think Harry’s right.”

“Listen,” Caroline said, “I get that you guys want to figure out what’s going on at X Tech, but before you do anything, anything that requires you to use your powers, you need to have disguises. I’m already making the suits but I can’t finish them until I know what fabric they need to be made out of to accommodate to your powers.”

“So we need to figure out what all our powers are basically,” Liam said. Caroline nodded.

“The sooner the better.”

“Well,” Paul said, “There’re only a couple more shows left before you’ve got a month break. We can head back to London and find somewhere you can test out the powers safely without anyone finding out.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t telling us how stupid it’d be to do this,” Louis said. Paul shrugged.

“It’s for a good cause I suppose,” Paul said, “Plus, you’re just going to do it anyways so it’ll be better to make sure it’s safe instead of just letting you all do this on your own without taking any precautions. I do wish that- why is the sofa cold?” Paul looked down at the sofa and we followed his gaze and saw that the sofa had started freezing. Liam swore under his breath and walked back to the bunks and came back a couple minutes later with a pair of gloves in hand.

“You’ve gotta put these on Niall, before you freeze the whole bus. It’ll just be until we can actually practice our powers and get it under control.” Niall took the gloves from Liam and sighed before slipping the gloves on.

“Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show,” Niall said before chuckling. Louis groaned and covered his face with his hand.

“Really?”

“Really.”


	14. Chapter 14

Harry’s POV:

We’d finished up the last few concerts of the tour and we were all back in London. We had a month before we were back on tour again so we were going to take this the free time that we had to figure out what powers we had.

All of us were meeting at Louis’s flat before Paul was driving us and Lou to a location Paul’d found for us to test at. I got to Louis’s door and opened it, being met with the smell of bacon frying. I closed the door and headed to the kitchen, where the rest of the boys were already sitting around Louis’s counter. Louis was at the stove, flipping bacon with his bare fingers.

“Louis was the hell are you doing?” He looked back at me and smiled.

“I can’t get burned,” he said, “So I figured, what’s the point of using a fork or a spatula to flip bacon when I can just turn it over myself.” He moved towards his fridge and took out two slices of cheese and buttered two pieces of bread, “Here, watch this.” Louis put the bread, buttered side out, and the two slices of cheese together and pressed them together in his hands. I heard sizzling and in less than a minute, Louis was holding a grilled cheese sandwich, “Cool huh?” The sandwich levitated out of his hand and flew over to Zayn, who grabbed it out of the air and took a bite out of it.

“Thanks for that Louis,” he said. Louis just rolled his eyes and went back to flipping the bacon. 

Lou walked into the kitchen with a tablet in hand and she said hi to all of us before sitting down and typing on the tablet. 

"I've got a list of powers for you all to try," Lou said, "Like a list of every power imaginable. It'll take a while to try them all and I don't know how you guys'll test the powers out but we'll have to give this a try."

"Sounds good," Liam said, as Louis set the cooked bacon in the middle of the island, "Do you know where Paul's taking us?"

"Paul said that we'd be heading out to some meadow or deserted farm or something. Just a big, clear area where nothing can be burned down or harmed and no one but us will know what we're doing there," Lou explained.

"And how long do we have to test out powers?" I asked.

"A week," Lou said, "Then you have another week of promotions, this time all together," she added, glancing at Niall, "After that you'll have plenty of time off while Caroline and I finish the superhero outfits."

Lou searched some more on her tablet while the rest of us ate breakfast. Within half an hour, Paul had texted us to tell us he was waiting outside. We headed downstairs and nearly ran to the van Paul had parked outside.

 

Paul drove until we'd been out of the city for around an hour, then turned into a clearing and stopped the van. 

"Here we are," he said, turning off the ignition and taking out the keys, "No one for miles and, if we're lucky, nothing will get too out of hand out here. So Louis, just be careful and try not to set any nearby trees on fire."

"Will do Paul," Louis said as he climbed out of the van. Lou, the boys, and I got out of the van while Paul stayed in his seat. Lou turned on her tablet and opened up the list of powers.

"Alright, here's what we'll do," she started, "We'll go in categories. The five of you will spread out a bit to have some room and you'll try to do whatever the power is that you're trying out. Got it?" We nodded and started walking until we had a healthy amount of space between each of us, but could still hear Lou.

Lou skipped the powers that we couldn't test, the ones that would only be found out with time, and started with the ones we could test.

"Okay, we already know that Harry can regenerate," Lou said, "Niall has super speed..." She scrolled down the list and I looked at Liam, who was standing closest to me. He was staring down at the ground, waiting to start, "I really don't wanna know if these boys have demonic physiology." I snorted and Liam looked up at me.

"What?"

"What Lou said." Liam looked at me confused.

"She didn't say anything." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Lou. I could still hear her, I could see her moving her mouth.

"She's talking right now..." Liam looked at her, then back at me. 

"I can't hear her, I can only see her mouth moving."

"So, what, I have super hearing?" Liam shrugged.

"I guess so." I heard Lou snort.

"How the hell is badassery a superpower?" I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Okay," Lou said, louder, so the rest of the boys could hear her, "Let's start with darkness manipulation since that's the first on the list."

We tested out powers for the next three hours, learning that Zayn sense people's emotions and feel other's pain, Louis could heal himself with fire, and Niall could make objects with water, but we didn't find anymore powers for Liam or I. We stopped testing the powers after that. The boys and I were exhausted by the end of it and we ended up falling asleep on the way back to our flats.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry's POV:

The moment I stepped into the back room of the bookstore we were holding the signing at and saw Louis glaring at me, I knew that I was in trouble. I swallowed, looking down as I walked to the other side of the room and saw down in one of the chairs. I could almost feel Louis's gaze burning a hole in my head, which was pretty troubling considering what his powers were.

Liam was the last one to arrive, right about the same time I started smelling smoke.

"Christ Louis, are you trying to burn Harry's hair?" Lou asked, noticing the smell as well. She came up to me and started fanning at my hair, the smoke dissipating.

"Not really," Louis said. Lou scoffed and shook her head.

"Then what the hell are you trying to do?" Louis huffed, taking out his phone.

"I just read this interesting article online," Louis said, "Remember that hospital you visited with Ed Harry?" My stomach sank, "I found this article about some kids from that hospital, some of them on their death beds when Harry visited, being discharged with not a thing wrong with them." Zayn took Louis's phone when he passed it over.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing Louis," Liam said. Louis turned to him and glared.

"I thought that you were all for hiding these powers Liam?" Louis spat, "How the hell are we supposed to be hiding these powers if this fucking idiot keeps healing everyone he feels sorry for?"

"I gave those kids a second chance Louis," I said, "None of them deserved what they were going through."

"I'm not saying that they did," Louis said, "I'm only saying that what you did was insanely stupid. You could've exposed us all!"

"But I didn't!" I yelled, getting up from the chair I was sitting in, "Would it really be that bad if people knew?" Louis walked over to me, getting in my face.

"Are you listening to yourself?" he asked, "Christ revealing our powers could cost us everything!"

"It wouldn't," I said, "We could be heroes Louis. We could help people without having to worry about being recognized."

"We're different now Harry," Louis said, "People wouldn't just automatically accept us as heroes. People would want to know how we got our powers, some would want to know how they could get powers like ours. Do you honestly think things would be better if people knew?"

"Yeah, I actually do," I said. Before Louis could reply, Paul came into the room.

"C'mon boys," he said, "Time to start." Louis glared at me again before storming out of the room.

 

The signing could've gone better honestly. Louis sat as far away as he possibly could from me. I saw him taking deep breaths as he interacted with the fans, trying to calm himself down. We'd learned that our powers were connected to our emotions, so Louis was clearly trying not to set the books he held alight.

The crowd was starting to thin out when on eof the fans handed me something.

"Hi Harry," she said, handing me a necklace, "I wanted you to have this." I looked at the necklace, it was a simple chain with a yellow-orange stone on the end.

"Thank you love," I said, putting the necklace on. She smiled and I signed her book so she could continue down the line to the others.

When there were only a few fans left, I started to feel off. My chest felt heavy and my throat tickled. By the time we were in the back room again, I was full on coughing.

"You okay Harry?" Niall asked. I shook my head.

"Not really." Louis soffed.

"You were perfectly fine before," he said. Niall glared at him before turning back to me.

"Maybe you should go home and rest," Niall suggested. I nodded, not objecting at all to the idea . My eyelids were already feeling heavy. Niall called over a security guard and asked him to get me a ride home. It wasn't too long before he found a driver to take me home. Niall and the security guard led me out to the car.

 

Liam's POV:

Harry hadn't looked so good when Niall and a member of security led him out to the car. Once they were out of sight, Louis scoffed again.

"He was perfectly fine before the signing," Louis repeated. I had to admit, it was a little strange. It was as if he'd gotten sick out of no where.

Niall and the guard returned and we sat in the back room for a little while before Lou and Paul arrived.

"Hey boys," Lou said, "Where's Harry?"

"Went home," I said, "He wasn't feeling well." Lou's eyes widened.

"That's not possible," she said.

"That's what I was thinking," Louis said, "He was perfectly fine before the signing. He was probably faking it or something."

"Louis..."

"That's not what I meant," Lou said, "I meant, Harry literally cannot get sick. His powers completely prevent it."

"If he can't get sick, then maybe he is faking it."

"Louis."

Niall shook his head, "Not a chance," he said, "He barely had enough energy to get into the car." Louis sat up.

"Then if he's not faking it..."

"Then we've got a big problem.:

 

Harry's POV:

I got home and nearly collapsed on my way to the bedrom. I just felt so weak, I could barely even lift my legs as I walked down the hallway.

I walked into the bedroom, gripping onto anything I could for support on my way to the bed. I was barely able to kick my shoes off before I sat down on the bed. I lay back and almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Liam’s POV:

Paul drove us all to Harry’s flat and when we got there, the boys and I practically sprinted up the stairs to his flat. I turned the door knob, relieved when it opened. We looked around the flat before I found him in the bedroom, passed out on top of his bed.

“Guys, he’s in the bedroom,” I said, heading over to him. I felt his forehead and he was burning up. The others came into the room, Lou and Paul standing at the doorway.

“He’s burning up guys,” I said.

“Harry,” Louis said, shaking his shoulder, “Wake up Harry.”

“Louis…”

“If he can’t get sick, then there’s something seriously wrong,” Louis said, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’d feel a lot better about this if he was awake.” Louis did have a point, so I shook Harry’s shoulder gently.

“Harry, wake up.” He didn’t even stir. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shook his shoulder harder; still nothing. I grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him. His head lolled limply to the side, him not reacting.

“He’s not waking up…”

“We gotta find out what’s wrong,” Lou said.

“maybe he just came into contact with our kryptonite,” Zayn suggested.

“It’s still gotta be with him then,” Louis said, “Otherwise he’d be getting better.” I looked over Harry, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. I noticed a chain on his neck and reached for it, pulling it until it was out from under his shirt. I looked at the stone at the end of it and picked it up.

I was almost immediately overcome by a wave of weakness, my knees giving out under me, forcing me to kneel next to the bed.

“Liam?” Niall asked, concerned.

“It’s the necklace,” I said, letting go of the stone and sitting down on the floor, “Get it off of him.” Paul came into the room and got the necklace off of Harry. I leaned back on the bed, still feeling weak, but slowly starting to feel better.

There was some shuffling around as everyone moved around the room. Niall, Zayn, and Louis were basically pushed out of the room by Lou and Paul put the necklace in a bag before leaving the flat.

After a few minutes of silence in the room, Lou came back with a water bottle and a damp cloth. She handed the water bottle to me and put the cloth on Harry’s forehead before she turned back to me and helped me stand up.

“You okay?” she asked. I nodded, taking a sip from the bottle, “Go and lay down on the sofa okay? I’ll let you guys know when he wakes up.” I nodded again before heading out into the living room, falling back onto the closest sofa.

“You okay Li?” Niall asked. I sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good.”  
  
“What was it like?” Louis asked, “Touching the stone?”

“It was like all of my energy disappearing all at once. It probably would’ve been worse if I’d held it longer.”

“I wonder why it took so long to affect Harry but affected you right away,” Zayn wondered.

“Well, he can heal himself,” Louis said, “That was probably slowing down the whole kryptonite process.”

“What even was that rock?” Niall asked. Paul came back into the flat.

“You okay Liam?” he asked. I gave him a thumbs up, not really wanting to talk. I still didn’t have much energy and just felt like taking a nap even though that’d probably be the bad idea considering the reason I felt so weak. Paul sat in one of the chairs, “I’ve got this friend who can probably identify the rock. Making sure you don’t come into contact with it again is a whole different problem.”

We heard Lou talking from Harry’s bedroom, “No, Harry lay down.” There were footsteps coming from the hallway and then Harry emerged.

“Harry!” Louis leaped from his spot on the other sofa and nearly knocked Harry over in the process of giving him a hug. Niall and Zayn followed and I smiled as I watched the group hug.

“Hi lads,” Harry said, “What happened?”

“You managed to find our kryptonite,” Louis said as he, Niall, and Zayn stepped back to give Harry some space.

Paul’s phone rang and he stepped outside the flat to answer it.

Harry looked over at me and frowned.

“You okay Liam?” I held up a thumbs up.

“‘m fine,” I said, “Just touched the kryptonite.” Harry came and sat at the end of the sofa, then laid down on top of me.

“Well, as long as you’re okay.” I was about to say something more when we heard Paul shouting from the hallway. We exchanged glances and were about to go and see what was wrong when Paul came back into the flat.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked. Paul sighed.

“That was management,” he said, “They want to send Harry to X Tech.”

The was a moment of silence throughout the flat.

“ _Absolutely not_.”


	17. Chapter 17

Harry’s POV:

“He’s not going there,” Louis said, “I’m not letting him go there.” Paul sighed. It was the day that I was supposed to be flown to X Tech Headquarters and to say that nerves were high would be an understatement. Louis’d been protesting my leaving for the building since we found out. Honestly, I was terrified. What if they did to me what they did to Niall? Or worse?

“I can’t tell management what you can and can’t do and as much as I hate to admit it, neither can you Louis,” Paul said, “I can’t stop this from happening, he has to go there.”

“Then tell them why he can’t go!”

“I highly doubt that’s gonna go over well Louis. ‘Yeah hello? Harry can’t go over to X Tech because the head of the company is a madmen who had control over Niall’s mind when he came back from the company and we think he’s going to do the same to Harry.” Niall winced, then sighed and got up.

“Harry,” he said, “Just, just be careful there. Nathan Tech’s going to be all nice to you, he’s going to offer you things that’ll be hard to resist and then he’ll double cross you once he’s earned your trust. Just don’t trust anything he’s telling you. Don’t trust anything he’s doing.” I nodded, kicking at the side of my suitcase. Paul got a text and he sighed.

“That’s the driver,” Paul said, “He’s here.” I swallowed before picking up my suitcase. The boys stood up from where they were sitting and came over to hug me.

“Just keep texting us Harry,” Liam said, “If you stop texting, we’ll know something’s gone wrong and we’ll do what we can to get you out of there.” I nodded and followed Paul out of my flat and towards the car. There were two men in black suits waiting outside and the car and I tried not to visibly tense up at the sight of them. I put my suitcase in the boot of the car and got into the back seat. Paul was about to follow when one of the men outside stopped him.

“We’ve got it from here sir.” Paul glanced at me and I shrugged. Paul nodded at the man.

“Okay,” he said, backing away. The two men got into the car, one in the front, the other in the backseat with me, and the driver took off.

A few minutes later, I got a text from Liam. I glanced over at the man next to me and saw that he was looking forward. I opened the text.

LiLi: _paul came back up and said you had to leave without him, what happened???_

I glanced at the man again and when I saw that he was still looking forward, I typed back a response.

H: _2 X Tech guys (at least I’m assuming they are??) were waiting outside and said that they could take over for Paul_

L: _are u ok at least???_

H: _Yeah, but it’s probably only just the beginning…_

L: _ughh, don’t remind me. be careful haz_

H: _I will be :)_

I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. I looked at the man next to me again and he was still looking forward. I slumped down in my seat and sighed.

When we got close to the airport, I sat up in my seat. The turn was coming up on the road and I waited for the driver to turn.

He drove right past it.

“Umm…” I started, “The turn for the airport’s back there.” No one spoke, “You missed the airport.” Quiet.

I leaned back in my seat and pulled out my phone. I was about to unlock it when it was taken from my hands.

“No phones,” the man next to me said. I tensed and leaned towards the window.

Fuck.

 

We drove for a couple of hours until we were out of the city. The driver drove off the road and into a field. I looked forward and saw that there was a plane waiting towards the middle of the field.

The driver stopped and the two men got out of the car. One of them went to the boot to retrieve my suitcase and the other opened my door for me. I got out of the car and the man who opened the door slammed it shut. The car drove off as soon as the door was shut.

“Follow me,” the man with my suitcase said. I glanced around and started following him, the second man right behind me. We boarded the plane and sat down.

 

When the plane landed, I was led out of it by the two men. We’d landed on a runway set in the middle of nowhere. We walked off the plane and down the runway into the grass, stopping at a wooden pole stuck in the ground. One of the men flipped open the top of the pole and pressed a button and covered it back up again. The ground underneath us sunk down, the grass we were standing on flickered and disappeared, revealing a metal plate. I looked around and saw that we were in a tube, descending to what I could only assume was X Tech.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry’s POV:

I was led down several halls to a room, one of the men, the one who’d sat next to me in the car, gave me back my phone, and handed me my suitcase.

“Stay in your room until Nathan comes to talk to you,” he said, pointing to the set of doors they were standing in front of as they started to open. I walked into the room and heard the doors slam shut behind me. I turned around and grabbed the door handle and pushed, only to find that the doors were locked. I unlocked my phone and found several unanswered texts from the boys.

LiLi: _you still okay?_

LiLi: _Harry?_

LiLi: _Harry? are you on the plane still?_

Nialler: _just a little warning, x tech’s underground_

Nialler: _plus, you may want to eat something before Nathan meets you, I don’t think I ate anything while I was under the tablet’s control_

Nialler: _that’s probably not really comforting right now, sorry_

Tommo: _they try anything, punch them, I s2g, punch them_

Zee: _good luck and be careful_

I typed out a response in the group text.

H: _hey, sorry. they took away my phone for a while. we didn’t even go to the airport, took a private jet (I’m assuming????) instead._

N: _that’s just weird. that didn’t happen with me…. think they know that we know about the tablet?_

Li: _that’s not good Harry_

Lou: _like I said, punch them_

Z: _you still got there okay, right?_

H: _yeah, but now i’m locked in the room_

N: _they locked you in?????_

Li: _you can’t open it? not even with your super strength??_

H: _nope, can’t open it. now what?_

Li: _i don’t think there’s much you can do haz :(_

N: _real positive liam_

Li: _i can’t think of anything he can do to get out of there, i’m just saying that_

H: _I’ll just have to wait for nathan to get here_

N: _:( be careful_

 

About an hour later, I heard the door unlock and quickly slipped my phone into my pocket. A man was standing in the doorway, two guards holding the doors open on either side.

“Harry?” the man spoke, “I’m Nathan. Sorry I couldn’t come to meet you sooner, I had business to attend to before I spoke to you.”

“S’fine,” I answered. My leg was bouncing and Nathan looked down at my leg.

“Nervous?” he asked. I swallowed.

“Uh, kinda, yeah.”

Nathan lifted his chin as he looked at me.

“Did Niall tell you what happened while he was here?” he asked. I nodded. Nathan hummed, “I see. Harry, all you have to do while you’re here is do exactly what you’re told and you’ll be fine.” Harry nodded.

“Follow me Harry.” Nathan turned and started walking down the hall. I hesitated.

Nathan turned back to me and raised an eyebrow.

“You coming?” I looked at one of the guards and saw that one of them had his hand over a gun holster. I quickly nodded and got up to follow Nathan down the hall.

Nathan led me down a series of hallways, progressively getting darker and darker until we reached a dimly lit hallway with a metal door at the end. Nathan reached over to a panel next to the door and typed out a security code and the door opened. He stepped aside and motioned for me to go into the room ahead of him.

“After you, Harry.” I walked into the room and Nathan and the two guards followed me in. There was just a chair in the middle of the room, nothing else in the room but that chair. I turned around and saw Nathan typing another security code into a panel next to the door and it swung shut and I heard it lock.

“Sit in the chair Harry,” Nathan said. I stayed where I was.

“Why-” I was cut off by the guards grabbing their guns from the holster. Nathan smirked.

“Sit in the chair, Harry,” he repeated. I walked over to the chair and sat in it. Nathan typed another code into the panel and metal cuffs wrapped around my wrists and ankles, binding me to the chair. I pulled at the cuffs, but they didn’t give.

“Your super strength won’t break those cuffs,” Nathan said, “Yeah, I know about your powers. I also know what your weakness is, which is why those cuffs are laced with traces of that stone I had my niece give to you. Your strength will slowly be drained from you the longer you’re in contact with the cuffs, so I’d tell me what I want to know.” Nathan walked over to one of the guards and was handed a lighter, then walked to chair and smiled down at me, “What did you and your friends do to get these powers?”

“We didn’t-” Nathan lit the lighter and held the flame against my arm. I screamed as I was burned. Nathan took away the flame and the burn immediately disappeared and healed.

“Healing too, hmm? Interesting.” Nathan brought the flame back to my skin. I grit my teeth and closed my eyes and I felt a tear fall. It took every inch of willpower I had to keep myself from screaming again as Nathan ran the flame up and down my arm, watching as the burns appeared, then disappeared when he moved the flame.

“Now tell me Harry,” Nathan said, keeping the flame to my skin, “How did you and your friends get these powers?”

“Stop,” I said.

“Stop what?” Nathan said, “This?” He moved the lighter and held the flame against the side of my neck. I screamed and Nathan took the lighter away, “Tell me Harry. Or this visit is going to be hell for you.”


	19. Chapter 19

Liam’s POV:

We hadn’t heard back from Harry for a day and we were all worried now. We’d decided to stay together, so we were waiting in my flat for anything from Harry. Zayn’d been trying to concentrate on Harry, trying to get something from him using his telepathy but he hadn’t felt anything out of the ordinary coming from him.

“I’ve still got a bad feeling about this,” Zayn said, “I feel like something’s gone wrong.”

“We all feel like something’s gone wrong,” Louis sighed, “If we could just- if we could just go to X Tech, just to check up on him…”

“I’ve got no idea where X Tech is,” Niall said, “Even if I did know, I doubt we’d be able to get close to it. Nathan’s probably got the place securely guarded.”

I just kept staring at my laptop. I’d had it open, trying to distract myself from worrying about Harry, but I had no luck there. There’s gotta be a way we could find Harry’s location…

All of a sudden my laptop’s screen went black, then green numbers flashed on the screen before a map came up. I let out a shout and pushed it off of my legs and onto the sofa I was sitting on.

“Fucking christ-”

“Liam?” Louis walked over to my laptop and picked it up, “What is this?”

“It just came up, I’ve got no clue.” Louis studied the screen for a bit before walking over to the table and setting it down.

“Someone pull up Harry’s number.” Niall pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his contact list before handing his phone to Louis. Louis looked back and forth between the phone and the laptop a couple times.

“That’s Harry’s number,” Louis said, pointing to a flashing dot on the map.

“You think that’s where Harry is?” I asked, walking over to the table and looking over Louis’s shoulder at the computer screen.

“I don’t know, how’d you even get this on here?” Louis asked. I shrugged.

“I was just thinking that there had to be a way to find Harry and then this happened.” Louis furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at the computer. He handed Niall’s phone to me.

“Tell the phone to do something,” he said.

“What?”

“Just- humor me here. Think about what you want the phone to do and then tell it to do it.”

“Uh…” I thought for a moment. Umm… bring up the second avengers movie?

The phone screen went black before a video appeared. Louis took back the phone and looked at the screen.

“Okay then,” Louis said, “Congratulations Liam, you’ve got another power.”

“Is it legit though?” Niall asked, “The map I mean. Is that really where Harry is?”

“I don’t kn-” Louis started, but was interrupted by Zayn.

“Fuck!” We turned around to see Zayn curling in on himself.

“Zayn?! What-”

“It’s Harry,” Zayn said, gritting his teeth, “They’re hurting him.”

“How do you-” Liam started. Zayn uncurled and held his arms out. We watched as his skin blistered and healed, up his arm and back down again.

“Zayn, stop focusing on Harry,” Liam said, “We’ll find him, but you need to stop focusing on him so you don’t end up getting hurt as well.” Zayn nodded and curled back in on himself.

“Yeah,” Zayn said, “Okay.”

“Niall and I should follow the map,” Louis said, “We’ll be able to get there the fastest.” Liam nodded.

“You’ll need the suits if you’re gonna use your powers to get there,” Liam said. Louis rolled his eyes, already taking out the phone.

“Yeah, I’m fully aware,” he said, dialing Lou and walking out of the room.

Lou and Caroline got to my flat quickly, Lou carrying a box in her hands.

“Here’re the suits,” Lou said as I let her in, dropping the box on the floor and opening it, “We don’t have the masks ready yet, but they’re tailored to each of your needs. Like, Louis’s is fire resistant and Niall’s is friction resistant, and Harry’s will heal with him.” Lou picked one of the suits out of the box, an orange and red one, and handed it to Louis. Caroline grabbed the next one out of the box, one with different shades of blue, and handed it to Niall.

“I have to ask,” Lou said, handed Zayn his suit, a purple and blue one, and me mine, a yellow and black one, “Does this have to do with Harry? The reason you need the suits now?” Louis sighed and nodded.

“Unfortunately, yeah, it does.” Louis and Niall quickly changed into their suits. While they were changing, I took Niall’s phone and focused on putting the map on it. It went black and flashed green numbers before the map showed up. I handed it to Niall.

“Here,” I said, “Just follow the map to where Harry is. Your number’s shown on there as well so you can see how close you are.” Niall nodded and took his phone, slipping it into the chest area of his suit and zipping it up.

Louis walked towards the closest window and opened it up.

“What’re you doing?” I asked.

“You don’t think we’re just going to walk out of the building and use our powers in the middle of London in broad daylight without masks do you Liam?” Louis climbed up onto the window sill, “Wish us luck,” he said, before jumping out of the window. Niall sighed before running out the door of the flat. Zayn and I walked over to the window just in time to see a blue flash speed down the street.

 

Harry’s POV:

Nathan was getting frustrated. I’d told him what we did to get Niall back to himself when he came back from X Tech, but that was about it. I wouldn’t tell him how we got our powers or who had what power. I knew better than that.

“Harry,” Nathan huffed, “Tell me, what powers your friends have, and I’ll give you a break from the pain.” He lit the lighter again and held the flame against my chest. I tried screaming but my voice had given out hours ago. Nathan took away the flame.

“The powers, Harry.” I spit in Nathan’s face. He froze, before wiping the spit from his face and backing away towards the guards. He spoke to one of them and he was given two new lighters. He took the first one and lit one of the new ones. He motioned for one of the guards to come over to the chair as he placed the lighter on my arm. The guard tied it on and Nathan backed away, the lighter still lit against my skin. He did the same to the other arm.

“We’ll just leave you like this for a while then,” Nathan said, “Maybe when I come back you’ll be ready to talk.” Nathan walked away and typed in the security code and left the room, the security guards following him. A few seconds later, I heard the door lock.

I clenched my fists and let out a shaky breath. My skin was literally on fire, I didn’t want to look at when the fire was doing to my skin with the long exposure. The pain was enough.

After a minute, the pain got worse, if that was even possible. My vision blurred and I blacked out.

 

Louis’s POV:

I flew down to a field and stopped just in front of Niall, who skidded to a stop in front of me.

“Check the phone,” I said. Niall pulled his phone out of his suit and checked it.

“We’re not too far,” Niall said, “We’re maybe a couple minutes away.”

“By flying or running?”

“Both,” Niall said, “I’ll know when I see it.” Niall took off running again and I flew close behind him.

It wasn’t long before Niall stopped. I landed next to him.

“This is it,” Niall said. We were at the edge of the field, in front of a landing strip.

“This is it?” I asked, not believing it, “There’s nothing here.” Niall walked back into the field, towards a wooden pole stuck in the ground.

“Come here.” Niall motioned for me to come by him and I stood next to him as he flipped the top of the pole open and pressed the button. Niall grimaced as the ground moved down and the grass beneath their feet disappeared.

“I hate this part,” Niall said.

When he got to the bottom of the tube we headed down, the doors opened and we were met with about twenty armed guards. I sighed.

“Great.”

“Put your hands up,” one of the guards said, “And we won’t kill you.” I started raising my hands and lit my hands. The guards started shouting and I smirked before sending the flames towards the guards. They screamed and I heard gun shots going off. Niall formed a shield out of ice and blocked any stray bullets. I stopped the flames and saw that most of the guards had been taken out in the confusion. For the few that were left standing, Niall froze their guns.

We sped past them and Niall took out his phone and looked at the map. He zoomed in and we followed the path towards Harry.

We were able to walk through the hallways without anyone getting in our way, which didn’t seem right to me. There should’ve been more people trying to stop us from getting to Harry…

“He should be just down this hallway,” Niall said, as we turned down the next hallway. It was darker than the others we’ve gone down. At the end of the hallway there was a metal door, probably locked tight.

“So he’s in there?” I asked. Niall nodded.

“Yep,” he said, “Think you can open the door?” I shrugged.

“I can try.” I put my hand against the door and focused all the heat towards my hand. The metal of the door turned red and started melting away, but an alarm sounded.

“Shit,” Niall said, “Hurry up Louis.”

“I’m trying,” I said. I put my other hand on the door and forced the heat into both hands, melting the door faster. I heard footsteps coming closer and Niall swore before spraying ice, making a wall blocking us off from guards.

I finished melting the door down enough to let us in, there were guards on the other side of the ice wall, breaking it down piece by piece as Niall kept replacing the pieces they broke.

“Go and get him,” Niall said, “I’ll hold them off.” Louis nodded and stepped through the hole in the door. What he saw made his skin crawl.

Harry was unconscious, tied to a chair, his shirt burned off and two lit lighters tied to his arms, continuously burning him. Louis rushed over to the chair and untied the lighters. He extinguished the flames and threw them to the side as he worked on melting down the binds that held him to the chair.

The places where the flame was held weren’t healing all that quickly, Harry’s arm burnt almost to the bone in some places. Louis looked away from the burns on Harry’s arms and focused on getting him freed.

“No,” Harry whimpered, stirring awake, “No more fire, please.”

“I’m sorry Haz,” Louis said, “I’ve gotta melt these down so we can get you out of here.”

“Stop,” Harry cried, shaking, “Please…”

“I’m so sorry Haz,” I said, trying not to cry myself. God I hated seeing him like this.

I sighed in relief when the binds finally melted away and I carefully helped Harry stand up. I put his arm around my shoulder and put mine around his as I led him out of the room and through the hole in the door. Niall heard us coming and turned around.

“Christ,” Niall said, “What did they do to him?!”

“Not the time Niall,” I said, “Let’s just get him out of here first.” Niall stopped repairing the holes the guards were making in the wall and waited until there was enough space to get out before knocking them to the side with a block of ice and freezing them where they stood. We headed back down the hallway, slowly making our way out.

We got to the lift when I heard the cocking of a gun and a shot.

I cried out and fell down, taking Harry down with me as my shoulder exploded in pain.

“Not so fast boys,” a man said, more guards behind him, “I’m not letting you go that easily.”

“Niall,” I said quietly, “Get Harry out of here and go.”

“But Louis-”

“Go!” Niall helped Harry up and towards the lift. The man told the guards to fire at them and I built up a wall of flames and got up. I walked towards the lift and got in, just in time for the doors to close. The lift started up and we made our way up to the surface.

“Louis, your shoulder…”

“It’s nothing, just a flesh wound,” I joked. Niall scoffed.

“Flesh wound, my ass.”

Harry’s who was barely awake at this point, reached out and touched my shoulder. I hissed from the pain of the initial contact and gritted my teeth as I felt something move in my shoulder. Soon enough though, the pain was gone and Harry pulled his hand away, dropping the bullet he’d just gotten out of my shoulder onto the floor of the lift, just before passing out again.

“Wow,” Niall said. I smiled at him, rolling my shoulder.

“God bless this one,” I said.

The lift got up to the surface and Niall picked Harry up.

“I’m not gonna be able to run the whole way back with him,” Niall said.

“We’ll take breaks in between,” I said, “He won’t take too kindly to being anywhere near me while I’ve got fire for a while.”

“Is that what they did to him? Burned him?” I nodded.

“I’m gonna kill the fucker,” I said, “I swear to god.”

Niall sped off, carrying Harry, and I flew behind them, just anxious to get back to London.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's POV:

"Listen here you ass, I don't care what it takes, just terminate the contract you have with them."

Pause.

" _Aren't you listening to me_?? Fucking christ do that then, because none of us are going back there, _ever again_."

I opened my eyes to find that I was back in my flat. I moved to try and sit up and immediately regretted it. My forearms erupted in pain and I hissed as I put them back down on the bed. Liam, who was in my bedroom with me, looked up at the sound.

"Hey," he said, smiling, "Welcome back Haz. How're you feeling?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"My arms hurt, why-" Liam frowned and glanced at my arms.

"Do you wanna sit up?" he asked. I nodded and he helped me sit up in the bed. I looked down at my arms to see that they were bandaged, "They weren't healing up," Liam said, "And they burned you really bad at X Tech so we just did what we could." Liam reached for one of the bandages and started pulling it off carefully. The skin was red and raw and didn't exactly look all that great, but Liam smiled at seeing them, "It looks a hundred times better than it did when you got here. Your powers must be starting to come back to full strength then."

"How'd I get out of X Tech?" I asked.

"Louis and Niall got you out," Liam said, "Niall had to carry you all the way back, you wouldn't let Louis touch you." I nodded.

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME? TERMINATE. THE. CONTRACT. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES, I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH WE HAVE TO PAY TO DO IT, JUST DO IT. YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS, I SWEAR TO GOD." I flinched and Liam chuckled.

"Louis's been on the phone almost non stop since he got back," Liam explained, "Trying to get management to terminate the contract they had with X Tech. Apparently we were all supposed to take turns going there." I nodded and started to get out of bed, but Liam stopped me, "Just rest. Lord knows, you deserve it after what Nathan Tech put you through." Liam smiled again before leaving the room.

\----

Liam's POV:

I walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. Almost all at once, everyone except for Louis looked up at me.

"He's awake," I said, "Doesn't remember Louis and Niall coming to get him I don't think. And I don't think he remembers the last bit of what happened to him there."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Niall said, "Those burns were really nasty looking, how long do you think those lighters were tied to his arm?" Zayn shuddered.

"I don't even want to think about it." Louis hung up the phone and fell back on one of the sofas.

"Well, they're gonna terminate the contract as soon as they can," he said, "I don't know what they'll have to do to do it, but they will."

"They really wanted to send the rest of us there?" Louis nodded.

"Yeah," he said, "Apparently the 'plan' was to have us go to X Tech one by one, try out the tablet, then film a promotional video for it."

"That probably was the plan," Niall said, "And we would've done it without question too, if we were all under the tablet's control. What made the plan change?"

We were quiet for a moment before a thought occured to me.

"Is it possible that they were watching us from the tablet?" I asked, "Like, when Niall was under it's control, is it possible that they were monitoring us from the tablet and saw us use our powers?" Louis shrugged.

"It's possible," he said, "I have a feeling that they were just testing out the tablet on Niall, because it was absolutely clear to us that something was up with Niall when he came back. They can't have tried it on too many people for it to have been so obvious." Niall scoffed.

"So I was their guinea pig?" Louis nodded.

"Basically."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter spam, figured I'd just post all the ones I've got finished at once...


	21. Chapter 21

Harry's POV:

It's been a week and my burns had healed fairly quickly because of my accelerated healing. My newfound fear of fire on the other hand…

I couldn’t bring myself to go near Louis. I know it was hurting him but… his fire powers terrified me. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose but every time I went near him or he used his powers near me all I could think about was Nathan holding the lighter’s flame to my skin and it was almost like I could feel my skin burning again.

But I wouldn’t have to go back there ever again. None of us would. Our management had gotten us out of the contract and all we had to do now was figure out what exactly Nathan’s plan was.

I was sitting in the living room with Niall and Liam, Zayn out in the hallway talking with Perrie, watching Louis move around in the kitchen. I hadn’t gone near my stove either since I got back, so Louis took up the cooking whenever the five of us hung out. He was heating up grilled cheeses for us, not in the mood to make anything else and I couldn’t help but stare as the buttered pieces of bread sizzled in between Louis’s hands. I didn’t even notice when Louis looked up at me and saw me staring. He nearly threw down the sandwich he’d been holding on a plate and he slammed his hands down on my kitchen counter.

“Harry, I’m not going to hurt you,” Louis said, “I get that what happened to you was horrible, and the effects on you aren’t going to go away anytime soon, but we’re in a band together, hell, we’re on a superhero team together, and you have to trust me, not be scared of me.” I swallowed and nodded.

“I know,” I breathed out, “I know, I’m sorry Louis just- I keep going back there in my head, whenever I see you using your powers and it’s almost like I’m being burned again and- I’m sorry Lou…” Louis sighed and let his arms drop to his sides.

“It’s okay Harry,” he said, “I’m sorry I snapped. It’s just- you’re one of my best friends and it’s hard seeing you look at me like you think I’m gonna burn you.”

“Maybe…” I looked over at Liam and saw him furrow his eyebrows, looking between Louis and I, “Maybe we can start by having Louis touch Harry’s arm or something? Like, reinforce in his mind that Harry can trust him?” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Liam had a point, if Louis touched my arm maybe these thoughts that come up whenever I see him use his powers would go away? That didn’t stop my stomach from twisting up in panic.

“That could work…” Louis said, nodding and walking out from behind my kitchen island, towards the living room. My breath caught in my throat as he stepped closer.

_My skin was burning, turning red and I saw blisters bubbling up to the skin before I forced myself to look away. I still felt it though, my skin burning away the longer the flame was held there…_

“Harry… Harry breathe.” I gasped and I shook my head, clearing the thoughts from my head. I looked in front of me and Louis was crouching in front of me, his hands on my knees, “I’m not going to hurt you, see?” He held his hands up and shook them, smiling softly, “No fire.” I nodded and just kept breathing, focusing on keeping it under control and not hyperventilating. After a couple minutes, I’d calmed down enough and I moved my hand to rest it over Louis’s and squeezed it. His smiled widened, “There you go Haz.” I smiled back at him and looked over at Liam and Niall. They were smiling as well and Liam opened his mouth to say something when my flat door opened, slamming against the wall with the force of it opening and Zayn hurried inside. He looked completely panicked.

“Zayn?” Niall stood up from the sofa he was sitting on, “What’s wrong?”

“X Tech signed a new group to promote their tablet,” Zayn said. Liam’s eyes widened.

“What? Who?” Zayn took a deep breath and reached up and grabbed fistfulls full of hair.

“Perrie texted me asking me if I knew what X Tech was and I had to call her and I asked her why she was asking and she said that she and the girls signed a contract with them to promote the tablet and- fuck we can’t let them go there guys. We can’t- they-” Louis quickly moved from where he’d been squatting in front of me and walked over to Zayn, grabbing his wrists and gently pulling his hands away from his hair.

“Zee, calm down,” Louis said, “X Tech signed Little Mix?” Zayn nodded, “Okay, okay. We can help them Zayn. We just have to figure out a way to make sure they’re okay when they get back from X Tech. And we need to figure out what Nathan’s planning on doing, okay?” Zayn nodded and Louis let his wrists go, “Perrie’ll be okay Zayn.” Zayn gulped and nodded again. Louis turned to Liam.

“Think you can hack into X Tech’s computers with that new power of yours Li?” Liam shrugged.

“I can try,” he said. Louis nodded.

“Okay, we’ll start there then.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end!! Thank you for reading :D

Harry's POV:

For the past two months we'd been researching this tablet. There wasn't much information that was available to the public about it just yet, but Liam had managed to hack into X Tech's files and find out more.

We couldn't make much sense of how the tablet worked, the files showed diagrams of each essential part of the tablet and the smaller parts that made up those parts and all we could see was lines and shapes on the documents, it didn't make any sense to any of us.

The tablet was being released in just one more month, with a special concert from the band that'd been promoting it and some words from Nathan Tech himself. It was planned to be public, somewhere out in the open with a lot of people around and that was something that kind of unsettled us. If Nathan was planning to doing something sinister with the tablet, a lot of people could get hurt, possibly killed.

As for Little Mix, they'd returned from their trip to X Tech. Zayn was keeping an eye on the girls without letting them know he was watching them. They didn't seem to be changed in any way. They acted like themselves and we had a feeling it was because Nathan worked out the kinks in the tablet's mind control.

And unfortunately, we couldn't do anything to help the girls. They'd been back for only a couple days when Perrie, out of the blue, started acting off. Zayn had asked her what was wrong and she told him that if any of them tried destroying the tablet, Nathan had built in a kill switch that could be activated from X Tech. And all Zayn could do was look at Perrie, horrified, as she went back to her normal self, completely unaware of what she'd just said.

Now we were beginning to come up with a plan to stop the tablet from being released. Fortunately, the event was happening before the tablet would be availiable to the public, so we could get to Nathan in time to hopefully stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooooo. This is a ridiculously short chapter with absolutely nothing exciting happening, and I apologize for the long wait for just this. But the story's plot and timeline will be picking up really quickly after this, because I'm eager to get to the last few chapters because I've kinda had the ending planned ever since I started this fanfic. When I'm excited about chapters, I write and post them pretty quickly, so I'll hopefully be posting soon. And if you know me, the only reason I get excited over posting chapters is if characters are being maimed, because I'm just evil like that. It's gonna be good. >:)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for Chapter 22....

Harry’s POV:

Well, this was it.

The five of us were stationed on the top of the building nearest where the X Tech event was being held. The crowd was gathering around the main stage, their chatter loud. From where they were, they could see the Little Mix girls backstage. They were almost… robotic in their movements. Nathan Tech was speaking to them.

Really we were going into this blind. We had no idea what we were going to do. We had no clue how we were supposed to stop Nathan’s plan. We just knew that failure wasn’t an option here, not with so many lives at stake.

So, no pressure or anything.

“So…” Liam spoke, sighing, “From the plans I found, the machine powering the mind control in the tablets in the area is in this building. Harry and I will go find it.” He glanced at me and I nodded before he spoke up again, “The rest of you, just-- keep everyone distracted. Make sure Nathan doesn’t activate the machine, and keep the crowd safe.”

“Yeah sure,” Louis mumbled under his breath, “You say that like it’s so simple.” Liam glared at him.

“We don’t have much of a plan here Louis,” Liam said, “We just know what we have to do and how this needs to end. It doesn’t matter how we get there, anyway we get there is fine. Just keep Nathan from activating it, and make sure the crowd doesn’t get hurt.” Louis held his hands up in surrender.

“Okay,” he said, “Got it.” Zayn glanced over his shoulder towards the backstage area.

“What about the girls?” he asked. Liam moved his gaze to where the Little Mix girls were in a huddle, talking to each other.

“We can’t really do much for them right now,” Liam sighed, “Once the machine is taken care of, they should be okay and we can destroy their individual tablets without Nathan being able to activate the kill switch.” Zayn nodded and Liam let out a long sigh, “Ready?”

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Niall said.

“Alright then,” Liam said, both him and I backing away towards the roof door, “See you guys after this is over.” Louis, Niall, and Zayn nodded and Liam and I walked through the door and into the building, pulling our masks over our faces.

“Where should we start?” I asked. Liam reached into his suit and pulled out his phone. He scrolled down for a bit before settling on a blueprint.

“It’s on the side of the building closest to the event,” Liam said, “On the fifth floor.” There was a loud _whooosh_ from outside and there were screams from the crowd below and I knew that the other three had gone to do their job. Liam and I hurried down the stairs in the building, Liam counting down each floor as we passed.

“Six…” Liam skidded to a stop in front of the door to the fifth floor and I almost crashed into his back. Liam pressed his hand against the door and pushed it open and we were met with a sight that we should’ve been prepared for.

“Fuck!” Liam moved away from the door and it closed just in time for the gun shots to start. There were so many guards, way too many for the both of us to handle at once, and neither of us had powers we could use to fight them.

“Shit!” Liam cursed, “We should’ve known they’d be guarding it! Shit!”

“What’re we going to do?” I asked. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door, the guards were coming closer and we had to do something quick. Liam pursed his lips and looked at the door.

“I could go invisible…” he said. I shook my head.

“You can’t walk through walls Liam,” I said, “You’d open that door and they’d shoot you down immediately.” Liam furrowed his eyebrows again. They were running out of time, the guards were right on the other side of that door. Harry looked over the door and noticed that, while he’d heard bullets hit the door, they hadn’t gone through it and this gave him an idea.

A really stupid one, but it was an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the fun begins...


	24. Chapter 24

Louis’s POV:

Niall, Zayn, and I pulled our masks down and waited for a couple minutes after Liam and Harry left before making a move. Niall zoomed away until he was on the ground and Zayn made a part of the stage come up to him and gently bring him to the ground, while I burst into flames and flew over the crowd with a loud _whoooosh_. I heard the crowd screaming, but I ignored the screams in favor of locating Nathan.

I found him backstage, glaring up at me. He saw him huff before turning to the Little mix girls and speaking to them.

The girls walked up onstage and Perrie walked up to her own mic and spoke into it.

“Come down here,” Perrie said, “Nathan wants to talk to you.” I hovered where I was, and crossed my arms, taking a clearly defiant stance. No way in hell we were going near Nathan unless it was to give him a good punch to the face. Perrie sighed into the microphone.

“That what I thought.” Perrie looked over towards the building we’d been on the roof of and she snapped her finger once. Hundreds of guards came storming out of the building and my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Why hadn’t we taken the guards into consideration?

Niall looked up at me to silently come up with a plan while Zayn reached the stage. Zayn moved around the stage, unplugging the girl’s microphones and then walked up to Perrie and tried talking to her, but his words didn’t seem to be getting through.

The guards aimed their guns at the audience and there were more screams. Niall flew over to my side just as another voice spoke.

“You boys need to give up now,” Nathan spoke into his own microphone as he walked up towards the stage, “Otherwise we’ll have a lot of casualties on our hands.” Niall and I exchanged glances. We’d have to do this quickly if we wanted to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

I nodded at Niall and started throwing fireballs down at the guards just as Niall shot beams of ice at them, both of us aiming for the guns in their hands. The guards moved their aim to us and shot up into the air at me and tried aiming for Niall as he zoomed around, drawing more screams from the crowd. We dodged and swerved, avoiding the bullets and I flew in closer to the guards.

We’d damaged about half of the guns and incapacitated the other half of the guards before Niall got hit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him get flown back by the force of the bullet and I paused only long enough to make sure it wasn’t a fatal hit. Niall recovered quickly though, gritting his teeth and curling his right arm into himself, trying not to move it so he wouldn’t aggravate his shoulder. The shoulder of his suit quickly got stained with the blood but Niall ignored it and kept fighting.

I flew down to the guards and grabbed one of their guns, knocking it into the owner’s head before he let go and fell to the ground. I used the handle of the gun to knock another guard out before my hands burst into flames again and I started throwing more fireballs. I could hear Zayn talking to the crowd, getting them to leave, go as far away as possible to get out of harms way. He occasionally get cut off by a guard, one who’d gotten past Niall and I and made his way up to the stage, only to get knocked out by Zayn using his telekinesis to throw the guard’s body against the nearest building.

I flew up into the air again and zoomed around, throwing fireballs at any guards that seemed too uninjured. I flew by the window of the building we’d been on the roof of and through the window I saw Liam working on the machine, typing at the computer attached to it, while Harry fought off a couple guards and I got hopeful. Things were going well so far.

That was, until I saw Nathan make his way towards the building. I flew towards him and threw fireball after fireball at him, somehow managing to miss everytime. He reached the door to the building and turned around, he had just enough time to look smug before I shot the largest fireball I could manage, straight towards him. He ducked inside and the fireball exploded where he’d been standing. I landed on the ground in front of the building and saw Nathan heading towards the stairwell through the shattered glass and was just about to follow him.

“Louis!”

I turned around and Niall was on the ground now, handling several guards on his own, trying to keep from using his injured arm. Zayn had stopped talking to the crowd as well, now dealing with more than just one guard at a time.

I looked back at Nathan in time to see him walk through the door of the stairwell and I cursed, running towards Zayn and Niall to help them out.

Harry and Liam could handle Nathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I think of where I’m heading with this, I honest to god just cackle. I’m so excited to get to that chapter, y’all have NO IDEA.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry’s POV:

It was a really stupid idea, but really our only option at this point. I quickly moved over to the door and grabbed the handle and pressed my hand against the opposite side of it and pushed hard. The door’s hinges broke and I grabbed both sides of the door and picked it up.

Liam crawled up behind me and we slowly moved into the room. I guarded Liam from the shots the guards were taking and used the door to fight against the guards, knocking them out with hard hits from the door.

It wasn’t long before the guards in the room were taken out. Liam immediately moved into the center of the room, where the machine controlling the mind control was. It looked simple enough, almost like a generator with a computer attached to it. Liam went for the keyboard right away.

I heard footsteps approaching and readied myself for another fight. Liam looked up briefly from the keyboard before shimmering and going invisible.

One of the doors burst open and several guards ran into the room, unarmed. I ran towards them, using my super strength to take them down, one after the other. Guards just kept coming though, some with guns, some without.

I saw Liam shimmer into view out of the corner of my eye and I kept the guards’ focus on me, throwing pieces of furniture at them and knocking out the ones that were getting too close to Liam. A bright light illuminated the room and I glanced at the window just in time to see Louis fly by.

“I’m almost done disabling the mind control program and the kill switch,” Liam shouted at me, “Once I’m done, I’ll need you to destroy the machine before anyone can activate it again.”

“Got it!” I quickly worked at knocking the rest of the guards out. There were only a few guards left when someone started clapping from the door to the stairs. The guards stopped fighting back and backed off and I turned towards the doorway.

Nathan was clapping, slowly making his way towards us.

“Well done boys,” he said, “You’re a lot stronger than I gave you credit for.”


	26. Chapter 26

Louis’s POV:

Niall and I were teaming up on the guards fighting him, making our way towards Zayn to try and help him. It took far too long, but eventually we got to him.

We fought the guards, back to back, Niall freezing the guards’ feet where they stood, Zayn using the microphone stand to hit guards over the head and knock them out, me using the fire to disable the guns and give the guards burns severe enough to keep them from attacking.

Eventually, the guards stopped coming.

“Fucking hell,” Niall breathed out, relaxing from the defensive stance he’d held since the fight began. He stretched and hissed at the pain in his shoulder and I turned to take a look at it. His suit was now stained red, but it looked like it wasn’t bleeding as much anymore, he’d be fine.

“We’ll have Harry take a look at it later,” I said. Niall nodded and sighed. Zayn stiffened.

“Guys,” he said, nodding his head towards something in front of us. Niall and I turned around to see the Little Mix girls walking towards us.

“Give us your best,” Jade said, and the girls took defensive positions.

“We can’t fight them,” Zayn said.

“I know,” I said. I looked up at the window I'd seen Harry and Liam in, “You think liams disabled the machine yet?”

“Dunno,” Niall said.

“Well, let's hope he has,” I said, “Just block them when they fight and try not to hurt them, I'll go find their tablets.”

“Louis…”

“We don't have another choice Zayn,” I said, “It's either they kill us or we seriously hurt them if I don't do this. Destroying their tablets is the best option.” Zayn paused for a second before nodding. I backed away and ran towards the edge of the stage before hopping down and running around to the backstage area.

I looked around, looking for something that would tell me where the girls’ tablets would be. As I walked away from the stage, I heard Niall swearing and Zayn trying to talk to the girls. I tried to hurry up. I searched the area close to the stage and went farther away until I reached the makeup area. I found a purse and opened it, going through it until I pulled out a tablet from X Tech.

My hands heated up and I watched as the tablet in my hand melted and I molded it into a ball before tossing it away. One down, three to go.

I found two more near the makeup table and melted and destroyed them and I kept searching for the last one.

I was just starting to search through chairs and sofas when I heard Niall yelling.

“Louis hurry the fuck up!!” I pulled the sofa cushions away and found the last tablet. I melted it and hurried towards the stage, running around it towards the front.

Niall was bent over, hands on his knees and breathing hard, while Zayn was holding and unconscious Perrie up, slowly easing her to the ground. Jade, Jesy, and Leigh Anne were unconscious around them.

“You didn’t knock them out did you?” I asked and Niall glanced up at me and shook his head.

“Nah,” he said, “I guess when you destroyed their tablets they started passing out one by one. Perrie actually nearly choked Zayn when you destroyed her’s.”

“And they’re still…?” I didn’t want to finish the question, I just hoped Liam had disabled the kill switch in time. Zayn pressed his fingers to the side of Perrie’s neck.

“She’s still got a pulse,” he said, “Just knocked out.” Niall and Zayn moved to check on the other three and it was the same.

I looked around and took a deep breath. The fight was over, we just had to wait for Liam and Harry to come out of the building.

I was just starting to relax when I heard the sound of glass shattering.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to wait three days to post the chapters... so here ya go.  
> 

Harry’s POV:

Nathan got some of the guards’ attention and pointed to Liam. Nathan kept walking forward and I heard the sound of Liam struggling and looked over to him to see that Liam was being held by two guards. Nathan snapped his fingers and I looked back at him.

“I’m glad to see you recovered from our last meeting, Harry,” he said, “You’ve recovered really well, but this ends here. I hope you get that.”

“It will,” I said, “We’ll stop you, shut down your program.” Nathan smirked.

“Oh Harry,” he laughed, “You don’t stand a chance against me.” Nathan held his hand out and Harry was flown backward, skidding across the floor until his head hit the window with a loud _thunk!_

I quickly got up and stared at Nathan. What the hell was that?!

“How do you think you boys got your powers?” Nathan asked, “My solution? I had to have it hidden where no one would think to look and here it turns out that some boyband came across it and ended up with powers because of it!” He walked closer to me and I walked away from the window, not having a good feeling about being anywhere near it, “I cleaned up the rest of the solution as soon as I got word of what went on and used it on myself.” He smiled, “You five aren’t the only ones with powers.”

“Then why the hell were you asking me how we got our powers?” I asked.

“That was mostly just fun,” he said, “And to test out our kryptonite.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a glove and put it on his hand before he reached into the other side of his jacket and pulled out an orange knife, “I couldn’t test this on myself of course. You five were the best option and it just happened that you were the first to come to X Tech.” My fists were clenched and my nails were digging into my skin. I almost couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Nathan walked towards Liam and when he reached him, he pressed the blade of the knife to his neck. Just his skin being in contact with the knife made Liam’s knees buckle, his energy draining from his body.

“Now, I’m going to end this Harry.” Nathan held his hand towards me and knocked me back again and he had to move quick to recover and run towards Nathan before he could use the knife on Liam. I grabbed the hand that held the knife and used as much force as I could to bend it. Nathan cried out as I heard a loud crack and his arm broke. The rest of the guards made to intervene but Nathan held his hand up to stop them.

“Leave it,” he said, stretching out his arm. I heard more cracks and he moved his arm around again, as though it was healed again.

“I can tap into any of your powers, Harry,” Nathan said, having noticed my horrified look, “Now, enough of this.”

He held out his hand and the knife zoomed into his hand again but before I could do anything, the hand holding the knife thrust forward and my abdomen exploded in pain. I screamed and my knees buckled. I could feel my energy being drained from me and I looked down to see the knife embedded up to the hilt into my stomach. My suit was quickly being stained with blood and I made to pull it out, my healing powers would keep me from bleeding out. Before I could though, I was roughly lifted to my feet and Nathan was standing in front of me, holding me up as he pushed me backwards.

I stumbled backwards until my back hit the window and I was cornered by Nathan in front of me. I couldn’t muster up any energy to do anything, as he lifted his hands to rest on the sides of my head.

“You’ve lost, Harry.” He said.

I heard a sickening crack and everything went dark.


	28. Chapter 28

Louis’s POV:

The three of us quickly turned around at the sound of the glass shattering. We heard Liam screaming and all we could do was watch as a body fell five stories to the ground.

I was the first to snap out of my shock, running through the sea of guards until I reached the person on the ground. I wanted to throw up.

His body was mangled, limbs at awkward angles and glass sticking out of his skin and blood pooling beneath him. There was an orange knife sticking out of his stomach and his suit was soaked in blood. There was already bruising around his neck and his eyes were staring blankly at nothing.

Harry…

“No,” I muttered, dropping to my knees and my hands hovering, unsure what to do, how to help. Could I even do anything?!? “No no no no no…”

Liam was still screaming. He was shouting and I heard crackling in the air and there were other people screaming but I couldn’t focus on anything else. Harry was… he was dead.

I gripped the handle of the knife in Harry’s stomach and pulled it out. I ignored to overwhelming tired I felt when I touched the knife and threw it to the side. The wound in Harry’s stomach didn’t close.

I let out a loud sob and reached up to Harry’s face to pull his mask off. He- I couldn’t- this couldn’t be happening.

“Harry…” I turned around and saw Niall walking closer, “Is- is he-?” I nodded to Niall and he covered his mouth and let out a sob. My eyes were tearing up and I ripped my mask off and wiped my eyes with my arm, my hands covered in blood. I didn’t even register the camera clicks or the people coming back. I didn’t care. I just- I didn’t fucking care.

“We gotta get him out of here,” Zayn said, kneeling down next to Louis, “People are coming back, we can’t let them see.” I swallowed and nodded. I stood up, crossing my arms and backing away, and Niall walked forward and carefully picked him up before running away with him. Zayn elbowed my arm and handed me my mask again. I quickly slipped it on and took a deep breath, not letting myself break again out in the open. We still had work to do. I burst into flames and flew up to the fifth floor and landed.

There was carnage all around. The guards were burned to a crisp, their bodies too disfigured for even dental records to identify them. The machine was in parts, again, burned do much, a lot of parts were just melted pieces of metal.

And on the far side of the room, was Liam. He was unarmed, but he was angry, pissed off beyond belief. He held Nathan Tech against the wall by the throat, the other man flailing in Liam’s grasp, clawing at his grip. Louis walked over to him and put his hand on Liam’s shoulder.

Liam quickly turned his head, and once he saw Louis, he deflated and calmed down a little.

“Lou…”

“Let him go Liam.”

“But he- Harry…”

“I know, Li,” I said, “Death would be too good to him though.” Liam’s face crumpled for a second, like he was about to cry before he blinked quickly and cleared his throat. He let go of Nathan and Nathan dropped to the ground, gasping for air.

“Weak,” he said, his voice shot, “You’re all weak.” My blood boiled and I kicked Nathan, making the man cry out in pain.

“You’re a piece of shit,” I said, “I’d kill you if I thought that’d be punishment enough for what you’ve done, but you deserve so much worse.” I kicked him again, and again, and again, and this time it was Liam’s turn to calm me down.

“Lou.” I turned around and walked away.

Everything was wrong. Everything was just so wrong.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis's POV:

We had to get out of there as quick as we could. Police sirens were coming closer and we just tied Nathan up and left him for the police to find. They'd take care of him, we had other things on our mind.

We were at Harry’s flat, Zayn, Niall, Liam, and I sitting around the living room. Niall had put Harry in his room and none of us could go in there. We just- we couldn’t handle it.

We had no idea what we were going to do now. Harry was gone. We had no idea what to do with his body, we had no idea what to tell his family, no idea what to tell anyone. How could you even tell anyone what really happened? We could barely believe what happened ourselves, we were still trying to process everything.

There was a knock on the door and I looked around at the other three, none of them seemed to be moving from their spots anytime soon, so I stood up and headed towards the door. I was still in my suit, I didn't care who saw me, I just didn’t care anymore, I really didn’t.

Paul was at the door.

“Louis what’s going on?” he asked, walking past me, into the flat, “There’re pictures of what happened everywhere, pictures of you without your mask and Harry-” Paul paused and took a deep breath, “Is he really…?” I nodded and Paul closed his eyes. It was no secret that we were like sons to him, he’d be just as affected by what happened to Harry as we’d be. Paul moved farther into the flat, towards Harry’s room, and I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

A few minutes later Paul came back into the room, his eyes red like he’d been crying.

“How?” he asked.

“Nathan,” Liam said quietly. Paul nodded.

“He doesn’t-” he took a deep breath, “Harry doesn’t look all that beat up.”

“What are you talking about?” I snapped, “He was fucking stabbed in the stomach and his fucking neck was snapped and he’s got so many bones broken his bones are probably shattered.”

“Louis, stop,” Niall said.

“No,” I said, “Harry’s fucking dead. He’s not coming back. He’s not going to just heal and wake up again, he’s fucking gone!”

“Louis,” Liam snapped, “Shut up.” I took a deep breath, shaking with a new sob and covered my mouth.

“He’s not coming back,” I whispered and my body shook with more sobs. Liam sighed and got up from where he was sitting and moved closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I let myself break. 

“I let Nathan go in there,” I said, “I could have stopped him but I didn’t and now Harry’s dead…”

“It’s not your fault Lou,” Liam said. I shook my head.

“I could’ve stopped him…”

“We were overwhelmed Louis,” Zayn said, “There was nothing you could do.”

“Hold on…” Paul said, “He was stabbed?” No one answered, “He doesn’t have a stomach wound.” I pulled away from Liam and looked up at Paul.

“What?”

“When I was in his room,” Paul said, “He didn’t have a stomach wound.” Nobody moved for a second.

I hurried down the hallway to Harry’s room, pushing past Liam and Paul, and walked through the door.

Someone had closed his eyes, honestly, if they didn’t know what happened, someone would think he was sleeping. Minus the blood, he just looked like he was sleeping.

I took a deep breath and walked closer, moving until I could sit down on the edge of the bed. I looked at the hole in Harry’s suit and, like Paul said, the stab wound was gone.

I looked over Harry’s body again, remembering the injuries he’d had when he fell. The bruises around his neck looked a lot more than a few hours old. He still had glass in some of his wounds, ones that Niall must have missed when he brought Harry here, and I had a feeling that if they were taken out, they’d heal. I took one of the larger pieces of glass and pulled it out, trying to ignore the flipping my stomach was experiencing at the sight. No blood came out, but within seconds, the cut sealed and healed.

I got off the bed and moved to the ensuite. After digging around the drawers and cabinets, I came up with tweezers and a container to put the pieces of glass in. It took a little while, but I found every piece of glass Niall had missed and pulled them out of the wounds, each cut healing as soon as the glass was gone.

I took a deep breath after taking the last piece of glass out and set the tweezers down. I looked over Harry again, making sure I got every last piece. My eyes stopped at the bruises on his neck and I saw that they looked better than when he came in.

Harry was healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again on Thursday!


	30. Chapter 30

Nathan Tech was found in a building near where his event was taking place. He’s been arrested and upon further investigation, the police found his plans for mind control. Nathan had planned to release his tablet and initiate his mind control program until there weren’t any free minds left. Really, the world owed the superheroes who stopped him.

But where were they?

There were theories, pictures from the event. People assumed that Louis was one of the superheroes because he’d been caught with his mask off. There were photos of him by a body, and fortunately, no one had made the connection yet, that it was Harry.

No one had any idea where Louis or the rest of the undercover heroes were. 

\------

The boys were waiting.

They’d cut themselves off from the outside world for a while, turning off their phones and shutting off their TVs and computers. The only person they had any contact with was Paul, who made sure they didn’t have to leave the flat.

After Louis had left Harry’s room and told everyone that he’d been healing, they were just… waiting for something to happen. No one wanted to get their hopes up, but Harry’s body was healing itself and that had to mean something… right?

They’d been holed up in the flat for a week, Louis was sitting in Harry’s room, trying to keep himself busy with books he’d found. It was the middle of the day, the others were keeping themselves busy in the living room, Paul had just come to give them food since they were running low. And that’s when something happened.

Harry took a gasping breath.

He was alive.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry’s POV:

Everything was just… dark. It was overwhelming, the darkness, it felt like I was suffocating in it. Like it was filling up my lungs and I was drowning. And it felt like that for so long, I couldn’t even tell how long I felt like I was drowning.

And then there was a flicker of light and I felt like I could breathe. The darkness was backing away, leaving my lungs, letting me breathe again. But I was so tired, I couldn’t do much more than let the light chase away the darkness.

I didn’t know how long I was there, I didn’t know how long the light enveloped me, protected me, but it was night when my eyes flickered open.

I was in my room, still in my suit. I felt dirty and grime-y, it hurt to move my neck, arms, and legs, it hurt a little every time I breathed in, and the skin on my stomach felt sensitive.

How the hell did I get here?

I took in a deep breath, not daring to move for fear of causing myself more pain. I just had to wait for someone to come.

I wasn’t waiting long, the door opened slowly and quietly and someone slipped into the room before closing the door. They flicked the lights on and looked up at me.

Louis jumped when he saw me.

“Oh my god,” he breathed out, his hand clutching his chest like I’d scared him, “Oh my god… Haz.” He smiled and moved quickly to sit at the edge of the bed, “Are you okay?” I opened my mouth to answer but he shook his head, “No, don’t answer that, that was a stupid question. I-” Louis covered his mouth with his hand and his shoulders shook, “Shit, Harry. I didn’t think I’d ever get to talk to you again.”

I ignored the pain when I moved my arm and reached out to touch Louis’s knee.

“M’okay,” I said, my voice rough and words a bit slurred. I coughed, just noticing how dry my throat was when I talked. Louis nodded and turned his head to the doorway.

“Guys, someone bring some water and get in here!” he called, “He’s okay!”

I heard loud footsteps and stomping and in just seconds the door was swinging open and banging on the wall.

“Harry!” Niall laughed, taking a couple steps into the room before jumping on the bed. I shut my eyes and groaned, my entire body exploding in pain as I was jostled.

“Niall for fuck’s sake-” Louis spoke and I heard a slapping sound and I opened my eyes to see Niall glaring at Louis and rubbing his upper arm.

“Ow! Louis what the hell?!”

“He’s not completely healed you idiot you can’t just jump on the bed like that.”

“Sorry Harry.”

“S’okay.”

I glanced at the doorway and saw Zayn standing there smiling, leaning on the doorframe and his arms crossed.

“It’s good to have you back Haz,” he said. I heard footsteps coming closer and Liam came into the room, carrying a water bottle. His entire face lit up when he saw me.

“Thank god,” he sighed, walking over to the bed. He and Louis carefully helped me sit up and helped me drink from the water bottle. My throat was instantly soothed and I kept drinking until the bottle was empty. I felt like I hadn’t eaten or drank anything in a month. My stomach grumbled and one of the boys moved to leave the room when they heard it, probably to get some food, when I stopped them.

“What happened?”

Apparently that was a bad question to ask, because they all froze where they were. Louis was the first one to speak up.

“Well Haz,” he sighed, “We fought Nathan Tech and his guards, do you remember that?” I nodded, “Okay, you took on Nathan alone, Zayn, Niall, and I were occupied with guards outside and Liam was being held back by more guards.” I nodded again, I remembered Liam being held back by guards. And I remembered…

I looked down at my stomach and saw the tear in my suit where I’d been stabbed.

“Nathan stabbed me…” I said, and Louis nodded.

“He did,” he said, “The knife was made out of our kryptonite, so it drained your energy and you couldn’t heal when he…” Louis trailed off and took a deep breath.

“What did he do?” I asked. I didn’t remember anything else after being stabbed.

“He broke your neck,” Liam said, “Before he pushed you out of the window.” Liam sat down on the end of the bed and Zayn moved further into the room, taking the last spot availiable on the bed next to Liam, “You fell five stories.”

I took a second to process that information.

“So I-” I didn’t have to finish, the other four nodded, knowing what I was saying. I let out a long breath, “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Louis said, “You were technically… dead for about a week. You started breathing again a couple days ago.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

“Shit.”

“We’ve kind of been…” Niall started, trailing off and furrowing his eyebrows, “We’ve been in the flat for a couple weeks I think now. Haven’t left.”

“Why?”

“I took my mask off,” Louis said, “People are making the connections. There are pictures of me without my mask and of… you.”

“So people think I’m dead?” The four of them nodded.

“It took a while,” Liam said, “But they recognized you in pictures. Paul says your name’s been trending on Twitter for a couple days now.” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Where’s my phone?” I asked. Louis reached towards my night stand and opened the drawer, pulling my phone out of it and handing it to me. I slowly unlocked it and opened up Twitter and composed a tweet.

“What’re you doing?” Louis asked.

“Letting people know I’m alive,” I said, opening the camera and taking a quick picture as proof before pressing send.

_@Harry_Styles: I’m okay. I’m alive, just a bit banged up._

I quickly turned my phone off and then set it next to me on the bed before I looked up at the others.

“So… what now?”

None of us even knew where to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to update oops. I've been a bit... immersed I guess would be a good word, in an ABO one shot I'm writing.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry’s POV:

A month had passed since I woke up. I was completely healed now, like I’d never died in the first place.

Management had been trying to contact the boys for two weeks after the pictures had come out. Everyone saw Louis’s face, everyone knew that Louis had powers now, and it was only a matter of time before the world made the connection that the rest of us did as well. We had to address it.

Louis was all for pulling a Tony Stark. He wanted to completely ignore the story management told us to tell and be honest about it. But management wanted to keep it quiet. We all thought it was a stupid idea, there was no way people would believe it. It wasn’t exactly the first bad choice our management had made.

So, here we were, sitting at a table in front of several news outlets, holding a press conference.

It was the first question asked.

“There’ve been rumors going around that you five are the undercover heroes that stopped Nathan Tech from taking over the world,” one reporter said, “Is there any truth to this?”

I went over the story we were supposed to spin. That the hero in Louis’s suit was just a look alike, that the one who had died wasn’t me, that we weren’t heroes, we were just a boy band.

Louis huffed and grabbed the microphone in front of him.

“Yep,” he said, “We’re the undercover heroes.” The four of us held our breath as the reporters took in Louis’s statement.

The camera flashes tripled and questions were screamed at us. I smiled.

It was time for a new management anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left! I know this is a short chapter but oh well...


	33. Epilogue

Harry’s POV:

A lot has changed in the past three years.

We were still a band, still touring and recording albums, just taking it slower, taking more time off and taking more time to make our music.

We were also still superheroes, only now, the whole world knew it. We weren’t The Undercover Heroes anymore, we were One Direction, boy band and superhero team.

We had our own superhero lair, we’d bought out a flat complex and turned the basement into our headquarters and each of us took one floor for ourselves, and had it renovated to our likes and needs. We had a system to tell us who needed our help and where, and each of us wore watches that blared an alarm when we had to go out.

Our powers had grown stronger and we’d gotten control over them. We’d even managed to discover a couple more powers. Liam had discovered his power over electricity when Nathan had killed me, frying almost everyone in the room and the mind control machine. Zayn discovered his power to teleport when we’d been fighting a group of thieves, when one of them had pushed Niall off the edge of the roof, he'd teleported out of nowhere and caught him before teleporting to safety. I discovered a rather… disturbing power, the ability to control blood, which was an extension of my healing powers, I don't like going into detail on how I found that out. I didn’t like using that power. Louis discovered that he could explode, literally, and reform again, he’d accidentally blown up one of our tour buses while he was alone. Niall didn't have anymore hidden powers, and that was alright with him, he already liked the ones he had.

Our watches had gone off just a few minutes ago, spouting off the details of where we needed to be, and we were already standing outside the shop, just out of sight of the robbers inside, where they were holding hostages.

It was decided that Louis would go in first. He walked up to the shop and just walked through the door, ignoring the shouts from the robbers to get back or they’d shoot. He turned to them as the door closed behind him and smirked at them.

“Now, I’m only going to ask you to put down your weapons once,” he said, “You put down your weapons, I turn you in to the police, we all walk away without getting hurt.” In response, one of the robbers shot their gun and Louis summoned a ball of flames and caught the bullet before it hit him, melting it into a puddle of molten metal before letting it fall to the ground, where it landed with a sizzle.

“Alright then,” Louis sighed. He gave us the signal and the four of us came in and the fight began. It was rather unfair for the robbers really, five superhumans against them, but they made their choice.

I was focused on the robber fighting me. He managed to land a shot to my chest and I gasped for breath for a second before the bullet fell out of the wound it had made, the wound sealing up by the time the bullet had hit the ground. This had happened a few other times, where I’d been hit with what should have been a fatal blow, nothing as bad as that first time though.

I landed a good punch to the guy’s face to knock him out and my fight was over. It had gone similarly for the others, who were now getting the rest of the hostages out of the building and towards the policemen outside.

After this, we’d all go home, we’d rest up for work the next day, writing our next album. Tomorrow, we’d get to work and keep an eye out for crimes to stop, people who needed help. And we’ll be doing this over and over again, for as long as we’re able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.:  
> I have an idea for a sequel…….. I’m just gonna plan it out a bit before I start actually writing it I think...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback's always appreciated!! :)


End file.
